Sister
by MovieGal007
Summary: "Who are you?" Rex demanded, pushing her away. She sat in the snow looking up at him as Six made his way over. "Rex, I'm your sister." Sorry all I just have no time to complete this.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW UPLOAD! I got some grammar people on me so please reread stuff had been added and corrected.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 1

(Deep in Siberia)

Rex watched the snow fall from the jump jet windows. He sighed, bored out of his mind. He had listened to every song on his iPod about 100 times. Rex tried to think of anything he could do to alleviate his boredom. Bobo was off playing cards with some for the other soldiers, so he was out of the question. He never liked Rex around when money was at stake. Thought he was bad luck or some other mumbo jumbo. Holiday had stayed behind, so that ruled out trying his new pick up lines and maybe finally convincing her to have dinner with him. That just left Six. He glanced at the agent sitting next to him. He was still in his seat. Asleep perhaps?

"Siiiiix?" Rex whined. "I'm bored." The man in green didn't flinch.

"Six you awake?" Still nothing.

"SIIIIIIIIIX!" Rex whined louder. Six twitched, taking a deep breath.

"What is it Rex?" He asked, doing his best to keep the frustration out of his voice.

"I'm bored."

"I heard you the first time." Six did not change his position. Rex huffed. Was it so much to want a little attention?

"So…where are we going again?" He asked.

"Deep in the Russian tundra, to a small town, so small it has no name."

"Really? That's kind of cool."

Six sighed. "EVO activity has been strange in the area. Every time we get an EVO activity reading it usually vanishes before Providence can do a recon."

"So what? Are the EVOs like being defeated by the townspeople?"

"Highly unlike Rex, Look sharp. We're here." Six said standing as the jump jet set down.

As the jet hatch opened Rex looked at the world around him.

No, the townspeople defiantly did not defeat the EVOs.

A small handful of wooden and stone homes met his eyes. He could see the jump jet had landed in a town square that was deserted. Snow twisted in the wind around him and Rex shivered, pulling his white coat closer.

"This place is depressing, Six. Where is everyone?" Rex remarked.

"Let's start there." Six pointed to a somewhat bigger but still exactly the same as everything else brown wooden building. The windows had a warm frosted glow and smoke poured from the multiple chimney tops. A sign hung over the door, covered in snow. Rex jumped, knocking the snow off to read the sign.

"Tantsy Olen'…The Dancing Stag? What a weird name." He looked at Six, who only raised an eyebrow before pushing the door open.

The chatter in the building stopped as soon as they entered. Rex couldn't help but look at the people as Six led the way to the front of the bar. The men were bulky and strong with a musty scent about them. Most of the clothes consisted of animal hides. The few women he saw were just as large and strong as the men. Only the addition of skirts really help Rex clarify the sexes.

"Whiskey." Six said placing a few coins on the counter. The inn keeper regarded him for a moment before taking the coins and sliding a dirty glass filled with amber liquid to Six. Six took a sip sitting down. Rex obediently took a seat by his side. Slowly the chatter in the room began again but Rex was acutely aware it was different than before.

"Hey Six…?" Rex whispered.

"I know, there talking about us. Just stay calm." Six answered stoically until Providence was fully aware of the situation. Rex panicking and making anything with his nanites was a big no.

Rex nodded and tried to ignore the whispers. His eyes darted around trying to find something to focus on. The large fire place was way too hot. The dead animal, stuffed and hung on the walls were just eww. He sighed and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt the tiniest tug on his pant leg. Looking down Rex saw a young boy, about 5 and very thin, looking back up at him with bright eyes.

Rex smiled. "Hi there little guy." The child crouched more behind the bar. Rex faltered "Oh, wait don't be afraid. " Rex whispered, fishing through his pockets he pulled out a candy bar. He held it out to the boy. "Here…go on, take it." The child hesitated before taking the candy and disappearing back behind the bar. Rex smiled until a gruff voice spoke behind him.

"You aren't welcomed here, get out."

Rex turned expecting the voice to be addressing him, but it wasn't, the man and his buddies were looking at Six. Six still had his back to the man and Rex was aware the rest of the patrons had moved away, as if expecting a fight.

"We know who you are. We have radio. We don't want the problems your Providence brings." The large man continued.

"Wait…you don't understand we help…we…" Rex stared but Six raised a hand, quickly quieting his young ward.

Six turned and addressed the man. "Then tell us where the EVO is and we will leave."

"We don't need your aid. We can handle any EVO ourselves, we are strong, brave and many." The man hit his fist on the bar and got very close to Six face. Six felt Rex flinch, instinctively wanting to pull away. He secretly willed Rex to keep it together.

"We don't need Providence." Someone called from the back. Rex couldn't see who.

"We…we have the silver lady…so you can go…" The voice that spoke now was young and shy. Rex looked down. The child was back, chocolate smeared all over his mouth and cheeks.

"Silver lady?" Six questioned.

"Peter get away from there!" The man yelled, the little boy began to shake. His eyes went wide, with a sudden realization. "I spoke of her." It was an apologetic statement, but a statement none the less. The man raised his hand, to strike the child.

"Hey!" Rex yelled, blocking the man's punch with one of his slam hands. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"You…You're like the monsters."

"Monster!" "He's one of them." "Run!" "Get away!" "Get it!" Voices started yelling and moving as some people ran for their lives. Others stood ready to fight Rex.

"Wait! I didn't mean…I wouldn't…I never." He stuttered, changing his hand back.

SCHEERRCH! And ear splitting sound came from outside followed by more screams. "It's the monster!" It's back!" "Help Help!"

Rex and Six burst out of the inn, people running around screaming. In the square was a giant rat looking EVO. It's mouth wide enough to eat a human whole. Its many teeth dripped with saliva as it chewed through the wall of a bakery.

"Rex!" Six yelled as he began to attack the beast. Rex followed suit, getting immediately batted away but the tail and right into a wall. Six got in a few good slices and the rat began to bleed screeching uncontrollably. Rex shielded his ears, kneeling on the ground, unable to believe Six was able to stand that sound. Six stabbed the creature again in the paw and it increased his wailing. Rex saw Six fall, unable to take the sound any longer.

"No…Six." Rex whispered desperately trying to get to his feet. Come on Rex, its' just a noise and you're not human, you can handle it…get up. He coached himself. He stood, wobbling, but it was too late he saw the beasts mouth, still screaming flash down towards the man he considered his father.

Before Rex could even scream Six's name as large shock wave poured through the square, sending the beast flying. No, it couldn't be? Rex squinted through the swirling snow at the form that approached.

"Circe?"

No, it was not Circe. A female form was before him. Completely covered in a metal skin like a robot. Maybe it was a robot. Rex didn't know. The creature rolled back to his feet and charged. Rex tried to get up to help but found he was numb. He couldn't move. He glanced at Six quickly, noting he seemed to be having the same problem.

The beast was almost upon what Rex could only guess was the silver lady, it opened its mouth wide.

"No move!" Rex called but it was too late. The beast swallowed her whole, licking its lips before turning back to him. Slowly it stalked back, ready to feast on another being.

But it stopped.

Then it exploded.

Rex covered his face, trying to keep the gore from getting is his eyes as blood and guts covered the square. When the snow and blood vapor settled Rex saw the silver lady looking at him. She rushed at him and he put his hands up, unchanged to block any attack she threw at him. He still felt so numb.

"Rex?" a female voice questioned.

He put his hands down. Had this person just said his name? Watching Rex saw the metallic skin turn soft like mud, crawling back up the arms and down the head and neck. Soon a face appeared as the nanite armor retreated back into its vessel.

"Rex!" She cried launching herself into his arms. "Eres tu? Donde has estado hermano?"

"What? How…do you know my name?" Rex asked, glancing towards Six who seemed to be getting his legs back.

She looked at him, confused. "Did…you did, didn't you? Have another blackout. And we weren't there to remind you of everything. Rex I'm so sorry." Tears began to well in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Rex demanded, pushing her away.

She sat in the snow looking up at him as Six made his way over.

"Rex, I'm your sister."

A/N: roughly translated the Spanish in the chapter says: Is that you? Where have you been brother? Please R & R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 2

The snow continued to softly fall, muffing everything around them. Rex knew his mouth was hanging open as he started at the girl before him. She was maybe 16, with large dark eyes that look just like his. Her skin was paler, though maybe that was because she was from here. Her hair was brown and stopped just above he shoulders, her bangs long enough to tuck behind her ears.

"My…sister?" Rex questioned in shock. She looked at him and for a moment he felt like he was looking at another him. Those eyes. He had never known anyone else to have eyes quite like his, so deep and dark. Even Dr. Holiday has said they were special but before him was a duplicate pair.

A connection.

She sighed and fumbled for something under her coat. "You really don't remember?" She asked, Rex shook his head.

He watched closely as she brought out a silver circle dangling from a chain around her neck. It was worn, the design covering it nearly gone but, it was obviously loved. It opened with a click, and she pointing to the left side of the locket. "That's you." Rex gazed and indeed it was him. He might have amnesia but the child staring back was defiantly him.

She moved her hand again, now pointing to the girl next to little Rex in the picture. "That's me." He nodded, unable to take his eyes away from the photo. She continued, "And that's our brother John." She pointed to a slight older boy on the other side of Rex in the picture. Rex stood transfixed, could it be after so long he had found his family. He didn't see that she had moved her hand to the right side of the locket. Another picture was there.

"This…is mom and dad."

Rex felt his heart nearly stop at those words. His eyes began to tear up as he gazed at the loving couple. The man looked a lot like what Rex might look like when he got older and his wife. His eyes widened looking at this girl, his sister. She looked so like…there mom.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks. He was unaware that the residents were starting to come out of the homes now.

Thankfully for Rex Agent Six was there. "Rex we need to get going." He said glancing around, than he spoke into his comm. link, requesting a pick up. Rex grabbed her hand.

"Please, Por Favor. Come with me?" Rex was almost crying now, though trying hard to hide it. His voice cracked and he hiccupped as he begged this stranger to come with him. He couldn't lose this link to his past. It would kill him. Warm soft arms wrapped around him. He sobbed once into the shoulder of this person before pulling away.

"Rex I just found you after all this time. I am not going anywhere." She said placing a hand to his cheek.

"Rex, pick up is being delayed by a storm. Miss, I don't suppose you know someplace safe." Six nodded towards the young lady and she stood. She smiled a very Rex like smile at the agro-nanny.

"We'll be safe at my place." She bent down and held out her hand to Rex. Who looked to Six much to much like that little boy he found long ago and not the tough teenager he pretended to be.

"Rex, Shall we go home?"

…home

Home!

The walk was rather long and in almost complete silence. They had left the small village long behind them, crossed through a small forest and over a stream before beginning a trek across a deep snow covered field. Rex wanted to attack this girl with questions but Six had given him a stern look that advised against it. Rex was getting really cold. He was about to say something when a small cottage came into view. She opened the door and Rex was greeted by a burst of warm air and the sight of a roaring fire. He turned to look at Six, who was standing just a few feet from the door.

"Are you coming?" Rex asked

"Just going to check the ETA of pick up, you go ahead." Six gave Rex a nod, dismissing him.

Once the door closed Six spoke.

"Six to Dr. Holiday…you are not going to believe this." Six removed his shades and rubbed his eyes.

"His sister?" Dr. Holiday's mouth dropped open in her lab back at Providence. Could it really be? "Six you need to bring her back to Providence so I can run a DNA test and confirm this." He could hear her sigh. "By force if you have too. We can't have Rex getting emotionally attached until we know for sure."

"Understood, Six out." Replacing his sunglasses Six pushed open the door. The cottage was small but not unpleasant. It smelled vaguely of cookies and chocolate. Six found Rex at the center table eating a handful of sugar cookies. The girl seemed to be attending to a tea pot over the fire place. Six watched her bare hand reach into the fire.

"No wait…" Six started but stopped as a sticky brown substance covered her hand and forearm, instantly turned to silver metal shielding her from the heat as she removed the tea pot. Six had seen nanites working on their own before. He had even seen Rex's try and protect him when he was sedated and about to be diced up for science. But these nanites seemed to be working on protection overdrive.

"Mfmph…These are…so good." Rex said between bites. Six came over standing next to him. "Want one Six?" Six didn't answer; he seemed focused on the strange girl before him.

"Who are you?" Six demanded.

She faltered, nearly dropping the tea pot at Six harsh tone. She looked up at him, not quite afraid but not very comfortable either.

"I'm Anna, who are you? She demanded back, though not as harsh as Six had been.

"Anna." Rex mumbled between crumbs of cookies. "Nope, not ringing any bells."

"I'm agent Six." Six answered her stoically.

"Yeah Anna, you'll like Six he's the one that found me an all. Practically raised me." Rex smiled at his guardian. Breaking the tension between the two.

Anna frowned and placed the tea pot with a clank on the table. She took two steps away from the table until she was standing right in front of Six. He raised an eyebrow at her. In one graceful swoop she curtsied low to agent Six, bowing her head. "Thank you for caring for my little brother." Six was taken slightly aback by the archaic gesture. For a 16 year old girl she was surprisingly mature.

"I suppose you have some questions?" She asked, standing. She looked at Agent Six, then Rex. Rex nodded, mouth full of cookies. Anna poured tea for each of them and with some coaxing from Rex, Six took a seat at the table.

Rex swallowed. "How did you survive the event? What about our parents or brother? How long have you been here? Why do I have…" Anna raised her hand.

"Perhaps it would be if I told you my story, then I can answer questions." Rex nodded grabbing another cookie.

Anna looked away towards the flicker fire.

"It all began on that terrible night."

"The night you almost died Rex."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 3

"It all began on that terrible night, the night you almost died Rex."

(flash back)

Late at night the base was such a silent place, so silent that when the scream rang out it alerted everyone to possible danger and chaos.

"Oh my god! What happened?" A scientist yelled.

"It's Rex; he got too close to the electric turbine tunnel." Another answered.

"What was he doing out so late? Where is his father?"

"No time for that! Wheel him to the medical wing."

"Wait is Rex going to be okay?" Nine year old John asked stepping out from the shadows. Behind him was seven year old Anna, craning her neck to see if she could see Rex. The scientist seemed taken aback by the appearance of Rex's siblings.

"You…you shouldn't…Go back to bed, both of you."

"But Rex?" Anna spoke softly.

"Bed!" The voice was harsh and threatened punishment. Anna shivered. This scientist was a bad person. John stared at the man, challenging but reluctantly he backed down grabbing Anna's hand they headed back towards the residential area. As soon as they were out of sight the duo started running. They should be able to see Rex from the observation deck as long as they could get there before the room went into lock down.

They barely made it. Crawling across the upper level they could see the small form of Rex badly damaged, bruised, burned and bleeding strapped down to a medical table. Anna made a choked sound of pity and instantly John clamped his hand over her mouth. One of the doctors looked up but thankfully didn't see them. John tossed Anna a glare ensuring her quiet from then on.

"There's nothing we can do." Dr. Rylander said.

"Yes we can take a risk. Think of it. He's about to die anyway, why not try the nanites."

"Doctor, that's insane, at…at the very least we would need parental consent. " Dr. Rylander countered, faltering under the glare of the other man.

"There's no time, or do you want to watch the child you named die Rylander." This unnamed doctor asked coldly. Rylander frowned.

"Very well, I'll get them." Rylander opened a cold storage contained and produced a long needle. Putting it into the container he brought out a vial of brown stuff. Holding it up to the light he brought it to the child on the table.

"Forgive me Rex." He whispered as he injected the boy. Anna covered her mouth in fear as John studied ever action.

"It's working, he's stabilizing." A female doctor said.

Then Rex began screaming as things started growing out of his skin and hands.

"Gas him now!" The cruel doctor yelled. A mask was roughly placed over the crying child's face. A few breathes and he went still, his body changing back.

"Get him into study! Lock him down!"

"But wait…You can't do that." Rylander yelled. "What about his siblings? We should tell them what happened. About this change and his parents…"

"You will tell those other brats nothing." The other doctor yelled, following the technicians pushing Rex out, but he stopped and smiled suddenly looking back at Rylander, "Actually tell them he died. They saw how bad his injuries were and they trust you Rylander."

He laughed leaving after the gurney taking Rex away. Anna and John looked at the doctor. He was crying and mumbling to himself as he placed the almost empty container of nanites back into cold storage.

Days passed and Rylander indeed told Anna and John that Rex had died. He said he had informed their parents as well, but wondered if the message got through.

They knew Rex was still alive and had taken to scurrying through the air vents in an attempt to find the room he was locked in. On the fifth day they finally found him.

"We should just dissect it." One scientist said walking by Rex's window. He was playing with a small mechanical object, other scientists watching.

"Not possible, he's the only test subject but..."

"But nothing, you know he wants results. If he wants the child carved up so be it." They walked away.

"John what are we going to do?" Anna asked in the darkness of the air vent.

"They want a test subject; I'll give them a test subject." John began hurrying back they way they came. Anna hurried after.

She found him opening the container chamber of the completed nanites. John's memory was like a photo, ever code or written word he could remember as if looking at it.

"John you can't." Anna started.

"I promised dad I would look after both of you. We can't trust anyone here. Even Rylander lied to us." John's voice held a great sorrow, followed by great determination. "I'm going to infect myself and trade myself for Rex."

"John that won't work, Rex's needs you. I need you! If you do that they will lock you up too."

"No they won't." John tapped his forehead. "Every code remember?" John filled the syringe with the last of the complete nanites. "I'm sorry Anna but I have to do this, I'll save you both, you'll see."

"No I'm sorry." John felt Anna kick the back of his knee sending him to the ground. The needle rolled away and she grabbed it.

"Anna, don't…" John said as she held the needle to her arm.

"We need you out here to save us." Anna pushed the needle deep into her arm and drained the content into her skin before John could stop her.

Moments passed and nothing happened.

"Well?" John asked.

Anna looked at her hands. "I don't feel any different I just…" Alarms started blaring. John reached for her hand only to find his sister no longer standing. Her face was red, her skin suddenly burning like a fever.

When she awoke for the second time, she was in lock down. The white room hurt her eyes. The bed mattress was thin and her body was so stiff. "John? Rex?... Dr. Rylander?" She stood wobbling and moved to the door peeking out the hall through the thick glass. A wall of fire was quickly moving towards her. She screamed.

(Present)

"When I next awoke the building was gone. I tried to find someone, anyone but there was nothing human left. Just EVOs, so many EVOs. I hid, I don't know for how long. Then the men with weapons showed up in large helicopters. They began killing anything that moved. I ran, I was lucky. I remembered great grandmother's old log cabin. It took me a few weeks but I made it here and fixed the place up to be livable. I knew if you and John were alive or our parents they would think to look for us here eventually. So I waited…and I've been waiting ever since."

"So, the abilities with your nanites?" Six asked.

"I discovered them over the years. I was just a child, alone and scared, the nanites kept me safe. There are a lot of bad people in the world. Who want to do bad things, especially to a child living all alone in the woods."

Six nodded, well at least that explained why she sounded more like a 30 year old then a 16 year old. She had been completely alone for so long, he doubted she knew how to act like a teenager.

"I saw Dr. Rylander." Rex said. Anna looked at him in shock.

"What when? Where?"

"In South America a few months ago, he…he said I somehow protected our brother…John, so maybe he is still alive too. But I'm not really sure, he seemed kind of...insane but then he died, saving me."

Anna nodded. Unknown to the duo, Six had been transmitting the entire conversation to Dr. Holiday, she was currently letting him know ETA was minutes away and that he needed to bring her back with them. Even against her will, if need be. Six didn't want to sit though the possible argument.

With the skill of a magician, Six slipped some powder into Anna's tea from one of his secret pockets. He couldn't risk her saying no about going to Providence. From his shaded eyes he watched her take a sip, then another. He watched her stand, clearing the empty cookie plate. She faltered, dropping the plate and clutched at her stomach. That was not right, Six thought. Anna fell to her knees dry heaving. Suddenly the tea came back up along with a small clump of brown goo… Nanites!

She coughed once more before speaking. "That's odd; this tea has never made me sick before." Six and Rex watched as the dime sized group of nannies crawled back to Anna's hand then reabsorbed into her skin. "What's up with you little guys? Was the tea bad? Was…" Her fingers touched the puddle of tea, holding it to the light an unnatural shine was on her fingers.

"What's…" She turned to look at Six, "Did you…did you try to poison me?"

"No way Six would never…" Rex stated but stopped. As soon as Anna had turned away from Six the green ninja sprung into action, pinching her neck just above the shoulder. Anna went stiff and tried to move but the hold immobilized her. Her eyes looked to from Rex to Six. Silently pleading but it was no use.

She could only fall.

Into the darkness of unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 4

"Six! What did you do!" Rex screamed at his agro-nanny as Anna fluttered unconscious to the ground.

"Need to bring her back to Providence" Said Six bending over, reaching for Anna. "Dr. Holiday's orders." Rex felt his voice hitch, why would Dr. Holiday demand something so…extreme?

"But…I could have convinced her. I could have…You didn't have to poison her." Rex countered.

"It was just going to make her sleep Rex, I didn't know her nanites we so aware." Seemingly in response to his voice, or question the nanites in Anna suddenly came forth, brown nanite material forming sharp metal spikes in an instant, right where Six had been reaching. Had it been anyone other than agent Six, there hand would have been stabbed through. Six pulled his hand back, the spikes did not increase in length, nor did they move but they also did not soften back into her skin.

"This complicates things." Six mumbled trying to think of a way to move her safely.

"I could always carry her." Rex made his smack hands and reached for Anna's form. But there was no need. The moment Rex got close the spikes returned the way they had come. Rex changed his hands back and slowly laid his hand on her shoulder. Nothing happened.

"I…I can touch her." He said looking at Six with a slightly smug look.

Six did not believe his eyes. Maybe that whiskey had been a bad idea. Could these nanites really be that aware? Aware enough to make her throw up his sleeping draught? Aware enough to make metal spikes to protect her after he had knocked her out? Aware enough to tell perceived foe from friend?

The sound of engines could be heard in the distance. Six tossed Rex Anna's coat before moving though the home. He grabbed a knapsack and proceeded to ransack her drawers. A few shirts, another pair of pants, some socks and underwear he grabbed without looking. Rex looked around as well. Six smacked his katana hilt on the chimney sending a thick cloud of soot down choking off the fire. As Six was tying the bag shut Rex stopped him.

"This too?" He asked holding a small and very worn teddy bear out to the agent. Six raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's obviously very loved." Rex defended the dower looking toy.

Six just sighed and held the bag open. Rex plopped the teddy bear on top and Six lashed it closed.

Rex gathered Anna into his arms and headed back into the snow, to the awaiting jump jet. Six took one last look around the cottage, it was so dark now and growing colder by the second and somehow… it was sad, but orders are orders it really was for the best.

Agent Six locked the door.

Anna slept the entire trip back. Bobo had been his usual self with questions about the new addition but Rex hadn't been in the mood to indulge his monkey partner. He didn't leave Anna's side the entire way home. He didn't sleep and he didn't eat. Only once had he asked Six to watch her so he could go to the bathroom and that was only in the most dire need. Six had wanted to say no, that there was no need to watch her but Rex doing the 'potty dance' was just too much for the sixth deadliest man in the world to handle. He dismissed him just so he could have a light chuckle away from any prying ears.

Once they had arrived at Providence Dr. Holiday was waiting. Rex laid Anna down on the table and watch Dr. Holiday go to work. First checking her heart rate and her breathing. Then some blood work. As the needle pricked Anna's skin…

"Holiday move!" Six shouted dashing in and pushing Dr. Holiday to the ground.

"Six what in the world…" But she was instantly silenced at the sight of many sharp spikes aimed right where she had been a moment ago.

"I've never seen nanites so aggressive." Holiday remarked standing up.

"They did the same thing before, after Six knocked her out." Rex remarked. He was sitting nearby eating some left over dinner. They had returned very late and the mess hall kitchen had been closed.

"Then how did you bring her here? How did you even get close to her?" Holiday questioned, Six just pointed at Rex.

"Rex?" Holiday whispered, Six nodded.

"Rex can you come over here?" She called.

"Sure." He put down his plate and walked over. Even as he approached the spikes began to soften and retreated once more.

"Rex I need you to take the blood sample, seems like you're the only one who can get close."

"But Doc, I have no idea how to do that." Rex held up his hands.

Dr. Holiday sighed. "It's easy; I'll take you through it."

One vial of blood and three tests later Dr. Holiday could not believe what the computer was telling her. She looked over at her 'boys' who were waiting for her to finish her tests. One was waiting much more calmly then the other. She couldn't make them wait any longer as she grabbed her papers and moved towards them.

"So doc?" Rex asked before she got even close to him. She waited till she was standing there before answering. Rex stared at her with eyes at would be crushed if…if… well it didn't matter.

"Rex…I'm sorry…but." She watched his smile fall. "but…it looks like you have a big sister." Oh Holiday knew she was so bad for that. Rex's eyes lit up.

"Really? I mean..Really!"

"Yes Rex, I ran the test three times, Anna is your biological sister."

Rex's scream of joy rang throughout Providence. It was so loud that Six had to call around a false alarm so no one would panic.

"What else doctor?" Six asked when Rex had stopped shouting and jumping about.

"Her nanites are the exact same as yours Rex. Down to the smallest detail. So I would say that part of her story checks out too but…"

"But doc?"

"But the number of active nanites in her system is off the charts, she is in serious need of a trip to Purgatory."

"Could that be the reason they seem to be acting on their own doctor?" Six wondered.

"I'm not really sure, but I do think the reason Rex can approach is because the nanites in Anna seem to be in communication with Rex's nanites. There recognizing each other."

Rex and Six were a little shocked at this.

"I need to file a report with White and Six I know you have to as well. Perhaps we could pick this up in the morning? When Anna is awake?" Holiday suggested.

"Where should we put her for the night? Isolation?" Six offered.

"Ugh no way Six, she can stay in my room." Rex watched Holiday and Six exchange glances. "What? It's not like you guys can move her."

"He has a point." Holiday said to Six.

"Just make sure she is comfortable." Six said leaving the lab. He really didn't have any reason to worry.

As soon as Rex had Anna to his room he carefully laid her on the bed. He made sure she looked cozy before removing her thick boots and covering her with his comforter. On a whim he ruffled her hair lovingly.

"Good night sis." He whispered.

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 5

Rex awoke the next morning to the sound heavy breathing. Of course his sleeping mind did not perceive that as the case. He thought Bobo was snoring…again.

"Bobo…stop it. I'm trying to sleep." He muttered rolling over. Rex fell back into that warm bliss of sleep but only for a moment. Bobo…Bobo didn't come back to the room last night…so who was? His eyes snapped open. Anna!

Rex rolled over, tumbling off the bean bags chairs where he had slept. Anna was sitting up in his bed, sweat dripping from her hair and face. She wasn't breathing heavy, Rex noticed with fear, she was having trouble breathing. Small crackles and sparks of energy, like static moved across her body in short pain inducing waves.

"Anna!" Rex yelled, tripping over his blanket as he tried to get to her. She looked at him with half open eyes. "Oh God! I'll call Holiday!" Rex reached for his ear communicator.

Anna grabbed for his arm stopping him. "Rex…no…time…get me…out of here." She begged.

"W-what?"

"Outside…I need…outside." She gasped her body sparked again and Rex could see the pain in her eyes. Anna closed her eyes, clenching her fists, desperately trying to control the pain.

"But…" Rex looked at her, then the door, and then back to Anna's trembling form.

"Now!" Anna screamed as her eyes flew open.

"Si Hermana!" Rex responded, creating his Rex ride. Slipping Anna between his chest and arms he raced out of his room. He touched his ear piece. "Six, I need all the doors from my room to the outside opened now!" Rex swerved avoiding personal in the halls. Papers fluttered as people yelled and dove out of his path.

"Rex what's this about?" Six's voice spoke in his ear.

"Please there's no time. Six open the doors! Please!" Six would normally ignore Rex's whines to go out but this was somehow different. He turned to the closest techs. "Open all the doors from section C to the outside doors. All of them." He repeated.

"Sir…? Protocol…"

"DO IT!" Six snapped back.

"Y-yes sir."

"Siiiiix!" Rex whined into his communicator as he was about to crash into the first locked door. At the last moment it opened and Rex saw all the doors in front of him opening. He increased speed. He could feel Anna gripping him tighter…and she was growing hot. Very hot!

"Please hold on." Rex whispered into her hair. He didn't know what to do but if she was begging to go out damn it he would take her outside. The bright light and dry desert air hit them as Rex passed the last set of locking doors.

"Rex…drop me." Anna commanded weakly.

He held her tight and changed back, sliding, standing to a stop. Dust swirled all around them.

"What?" He asked as Anna struggled to get out of his grip. Biting her lip she took the last of her strength and shoved Rex to the ground. He could do nothing but watch as her nanite armor came out. He watched her arms move back, then rapidly smacking together. He jaw dropped open as right over his head a sonic wave soared. It crashed into the Cliffside across the ravine breaking off some chunks of stone and sand. Rex stared as the debris tumble down the cliff.

"Anna?" He questioned looking back up at her. Armor melting back off, he could see her breathing was much deeper and regular now not coming out in desperate gasps. Also the sparking had stopped.

She looked at him. "I have to discharge ever few hours or, well, I kind of blow stuff up." She rubbed the back of her head looking away, embarrassed. The scenery finally caught her eye. "Rex where are we?"

"Uh…Providence's main base, in like…America."

"But how did we…?" Anna's eyes went wide. "I'm going to kill him!"

Rex still looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "Rex!" A voice shouted in his ear, he snapped out of it. "Yeah…Six I'm here." Anna cocked her head curiously as Rex seemed to be speaking to no one who was there. He saw her look and pointed to his ear piece device. She nodded, understanding.

"Rex what the heck happened? First you want all the doors opened then Dr. Holiday registers a huge nanite energy spike and an earthquake." Six did not sound happy. In fact he sounded pissed. "If this was some stunt of yours to go outside to play, you're going to be running laps around the petting zoo all night."

"I…um…Well..you see." Rex didn't know where to begin explaining something like this.

"Can I talk to him?" Anna asked holding her hand out for the ear piece.

Rex looked dumbfounded, no one at Provenience ever wanted to talk to Six, unless they had to. Six was a scary man. Rex only tormented him as much as he did because he knew he could get away with it. Without any real punishments anyway.

"Y-yeah…sure." He slipped out his communicator and helped her get it set in her ear. Six was treated to a few grunts and," is this in right? How do I talk into this"…before…

"Six this is Anna…are you sure he can hear me Rex?" Six heard her whisper.

"Anna please explain what's going on." Six sighed. If this was going to be like have two Rex's around he should have just left her in the cottage in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh sure, see I need to discharge every few hours or else I tend to blow things up, not on purpose or anything I just tend to over load…something I would have mentioned… IF SOMEONE HADN'T KIDNAPPED ME!" Six winced at her shouting. A few soldiers and techs looked at him. That last part had been quite audible. She continued. "You're lucky Rex got me outside in time, I would have brought half the building down! Thank goodness this place is in the middle of nowhere. Now, we're coming back inside, I want a shower, some breakfast and then I want to speak to whoever is in charge here because this is not how you TREAT A LADY!"

_Click_. Anna crushed the communicator into bits between two metal coated fingers. Rex just twitched. He had never heard anyone talk to Six like that and live, except maybe White Knight. She turned and began walking back to the base. She looked back; Rex was still twitching on the ground. "Come on Rex, I'm hungry."

Rex hurried to his feet but slowly took his time walking up to her and then slowly walking back towards the base.

Maybe if he begged Six and promised to never be out past curfew again or go out without permission, Six wouldn't chop his sister into bits.

Rex had nothing to worry about. Right now Agent Six was standing still as stone… except for his eye brow that kept twitching.

Things were getting out of hand already. He needed to talk to Holiday, she being the only one he trusted enough to seek advice from. Especially about teenagers and especially when one is a…girl.

It didn't help though, after he told her what had happened.

She burst out laughing.

Six frowned at her merriment at his expense.

"I'm sorry Six." Holiday said through the giggles wiping her eyes. "But you did kind of kidnap her."

"Under your orders." He huffed.

Dr. Holiday looked at him seriously. "I said by force IF necessary. I fully expected you to ask her first."

Six's eyes went wide, how could he have been so wrong about her character? Of course Holiday had wanted him to ask her first. How could he think just taking her was a good idea? That's it; no more whiskey ever. He turned red in the face as he realized this was indeed his fault. He vaguely wondered if Providence had any protocols in reference to kidnapping. Worse yet, if he could be held liable. He had rescued Rex, but yeah…he had kidnapped Anna. Crap! Six resisted the urge to face palm.

"If you see the kids, send them this way will you?" Holiday asked looking through her microscope, as the door to her lab closed behind Agent Six. As soon as it was safe she began to laugh again. Typing on the computer she brought up the footage of Six flinching. You could almost hear Anna on the other end.

Too funny! Holiday thought giggling again. She would need to save this.

Please review. Also just FYI I am writing 3 stories at once instead of my usual one at a time so updates might be only once a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please R&R! Pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 6

Rex sat numbly on his bed, his mind still having trouble processing what had happened. He could hear his shower running. Rex related to the sound to a torrent of water. His mind was that right now. Anna; he had a sister; he had somebody. Not that Six, Holiday and Bobo weren't important to Rex. Rex knew in his heart he would die for any of them but as his mind swirled like water a million questions danced before him.

Questions he prayed his sister could answer. She had only been seven at the time and now his sister was grown. How much would she remember? Rex felt he had lost out on so much. It was clear she loved him...but if he couldn't remember her, how could he love his sister back? Maybe he should tell her that? His heart held a fear he had never known before. Would he accept the answers that she had? There were so many "what ifs."

"Rex?" A soft voice called drawing him out of his thoughts.

Rex blinked away the tears he didn't know he had been crying. Slowly he lifted his eyes to the direction of the sound. Anna was there, hair dripping wet, his bathrobe wrapped tightly around her smaller frame. Concern for him danced in her eyes. Rex felt himself begin to grow warm...then he felt sick. "She's your sister…stop stop stop!" He scolded himself. It wasn't everyday he had a girl in his room wearing his bathrobe. Anna didn't seem to notice his blush, as she came over taking a seat at the foot of the bed, on the floor near Rex. She looked up into his face wiping a stray tear from his cheek with her fingers.

"Rex what's wrong?" Her voice was soft, like a whisper.

Rex suddenly grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "Why do you love me? I…I don't remember you or John or mom and dad. I...I don't remember… love…" Rex felt the tears coming again. He was sure Anna understood what he had been trying to say. And he was sure she would be upset. He had just told her he didn't love her, like brothers and sisters were supposed to love each other. He cared but…Rex wanted to smack himself, it's all too complicated, too soon.

Rex felt gentle hands take his cheeks, he forced his eyes open. When had he shut them? He didn't know.

"Rex just because you don't remember me doesn't mean I care about you any less. There was a time when you, me and John were all we had in the world." She released his face and looked away, sad.

"When was that?" He asked. Anna's eyes grew dark and threatened to rain tears.

"Right after mom died."

Anna wouldn't look at him though Rex felt his mouth was hanging open. "Mom…died?"

"Yeah…we…weren't really told what happened." Anna stood turning away. It was her turn for tears to fall. Rex tugged at the robe sleeve. "Hey…" She didn't look at him. Rex felt a twinge run through his heart. He didn't recall mom but he could liken the feeling to the fear of losing Dr. Holiday. She had been his "mom" for so long.

"Hey…" He tugged at Anna's arm again.

"Hey…" she whispered back, turning slightly to look at him. He saw his own eyes crying and without thinking he pulled Anna into a strong supportive hug.

"I'm here sis, I may not remember but…I'm here." Rex felt it was the right thing to say. He felt her hiccup into his chest, noticing now for the first time that despite being a year older she stood a good 4 inches shorter than he was.

Anna ended the hug and Rex wiped a tear from her eyes. "Look, get dressed and then we'll get some food okay…and maybe…talk more, if you're up for it." Anna gave him a weak smile, then glanced about for her clothes.

"Rex?" she questioned.

Rex face-palmed. "I left your stuff on the jump jet! Sorry!" He started out of the room. "Just borrow whatever!"

Once Rex was gone Anna began to go through his drawers looking for anything that might work. Ignoring the girl on girl magazine stuffed under the socks, she finally pulled out a green tee shirt and some black pants and socks. The shirt didn't fit right but some focusing from her nanites gave her a small delicate blade for such a purpose and a few moments later the collar was removed, allowing the shirt to droop lower allowing more neck movement. The long black pants were made into capris with the same ease.

She looked for shoes. Her boots that were lying near the bed would not work in this environment. Rex's spare shoes were much too big but she finally settled on just lacing them tightly. By now Rex had been gone for almost twenty minutes and Anna wondered where he went as she stepped out into the hall.

A bit of exploring couldn't hurt. With that thought she was off and down the hall humming lightly.

(Scene change)

Agent Six continued his patrol along the halls. He wasn't actually patrolling but he found that moving often helped him think. He would normally take this time to train in the training rooms but the new soldiers had practice now. Six shook his head, where was Providence getting these people? This last batch Six didn't think was anywhere near ready for real combat. Soft new solders we not really his problem. Anna was. Six tried to come up with an excuse but, "I was tired and didn't feel like listening to you whine and say no" just didn't cut it for kidnapping someone. But that wasn't the worst part. Holiday had called not long ago; apparently she had been using satellite imagery to check on the house Anna came from.

Sometime, somehow over night on the way back to Providence…it had burned to the ground. She had no place to return to now and although Six knew it wasn't his fault, he still felt somehow responsible.

Sighing, he turned the corner. Had agent Six not been thinking so much he would have seen the little brown head come dashing the other way. It ran right into his chest and he stumbled backwards a bit while it fell back to the floor. It rubbed its nose. "Owwww." It said.

Six glared down, frowning, at the little creature that ran into him, he was more annoyed then angry.

"Anna."

It was then Six realized his shades had been knocked off.

When dark black eyes met his heterochromic ones.

"Shit." Six thought, swiping up his shades and replacing them to his face. But the damage has been done.

Anna continued to look at him as he got to his feet, and for a moment Six was unsure of what to do. But then Anna changed her position so she was kneeling before Six. She tilted her head forward and closed her eyes.

"I've very sorry I yelled at you." Six was completely taken aback: Her frank statement and pose was just like a perfect apology according to Japanese warrior tradition. He almost expected her to bow and say g_omen nasai_.

She looked up at him. "You're forgiven" he said stoically after a moment. He bent over offering her a hand up that she gladly accepted. He continued "Thought I must admit, I was on my way to apologize to you for…" Six gestured to the walls around them. "All this. Why the change of heart?"

"Because I saw…" Six place a hand quickly over her mouth stopping her thought from being said out loud. He glanced around making sure no one was near. Without removing his hand he spoke. "Promise me you won't ever mention it…to anyone. I'll know if you're lying." He withdrew his hand. She looked at him without fear, more with curiosity.

"I promise." He nodded satisfied and moved to walk past her. She shook her head. The eyes are windows to the soul, and the windows were portals really. People can train their faces to lie but she had never met anyone who could make their eyes lie.

And she had seen deeply into Six's. He had been sorry for kidnapping her; fearful for her future and glad Rex had found her all at the same time. Now that she had seen deeply into his closely guarded eyes she knew in her heart…

Agent Six would never do anything to hurt her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Please R&R! Pretty please! Also for those who don't know, "heterochromic" means you have eyes that are two different colors like one blue and one green. As far as I know I am the first person to make Six's eyes two different colors.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 6

And she had seen deeply into Six's mismatched eyes. He had been sorry for kidnapping her; fearful for her future and glad Rex had found her all at the same time. Now that she had seen into his mirror like eyes she knew in her heart…

Agent Six would never do anything to hurt her.

White Knight on the other hand was a completely different story. He was currently glaring at Doctor Holiday waiting for more updates on the spirited young lady Six had brought back. He had been watching Holiday running her tests all morning. She knew he trusted her results and medical understanding of nanites and the human mind more than anyone else in the base. And after her initial report White was hungry for more results and growing impatient.

"Doctor? Where are they?" White asked for the third time in ten minutes. His patience was growing thin. Holiday sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. A habit she had picked up from her many years working with Agent Six.

"Rex says he's looking for her. I'm sure Anna just got curious and went to look around." Doctor Holiday did her best to focus on her charts and tests. It was a hard task to do with someone looking over your shoulder glaring, especially if that someone was on a giant projector. A few more minutes pasted before…

"Doctor perhaps you should alert Six to Anna's disappearance."

Holiday nodded and reached for her ear communicator. White had a way of making orders sound like requests. She had no need though, at that moment the lab door opened and agent Six silently waltzed in.

"Six have you seen Anna? She seems to be missing." Holiday asked. Six read her eyes, she was apparently very grateful he had shown up and really hoped he could answer her question. One quick glance at White frowning at them both, made it very clear why she was so happy to see him. White was best handled in small doses only.

"Ran into her down the hall, she's probably still within calling range." Six needed to say no more as Doctor Holiday hurried past him and out the door. He could just make out her voice calling for Anna before the door slid shut.

"You just ran into her and you didn't see a need to keep her from wandering around the base? Especially considering that little discharge incident this morning?" White spoke with a hint of anger and Six turned his attention to the man on the screen, but had no response.

"I see." White said folding his fingers together, shooting daggers through his glare at the stoic man in front of him. "You are aware that should anyone from that little no where village ever have proof that Providence had a kidnapper on the pay roll, the bad publicity could shut down some of our overseas operations."

Six nodded and White leaned back into his chair. "For now I want that girl studied and trained. If she is like Rex I want to know exactly what she can and cannot do. We're at war here Six. Something you need to keep in mind."

"I understand sir." Six replied calmly. He had no intention of training Anna unless he thought it was a good idea and White could just stuff it.

(Outside the hall)

"Anna! Anna!" Doctor Holiday called standing at the door, unsure of which direction Six had been coming from. A head peeked around the corner.

"A-are you calling me?" She carefully asked this unknown woman.

Doctor Holiday smiled at the small form hiding at the end of the hall. "Yes Anna, I was looking for you. I'm Doctor Holiday."

"Holiday." Anna repeated the name letting it roll over her tongue and into her memory. "I… I think Rex mentioned you."

Holiday held out her hand in a friendly way gesturing for the girl to come closer. Anna hesitated a moment before walking down the hall. She had real trust issues from living alone for so long but this woman seemed gentle and nice. That is until she got within a few feet of her. Without warning or any indication of why Anna felt her nanites come forth creating her armor. Holiday's mouth opened, not of fear but with curiosity. Anna looked at her now metal body. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into them." She apologized to Holiday for her sudden strange appearance. But then Anna seemed to turn her attention away.

"Seriously guys? A little warning next time. What has you so jumpy?" Holiday could only stare. Was she really interfacing with her nanites right in front of her? An answer came sooner then she thought it would. Anna turned her attention back to the doctor.

"They…they say you were trying to hurt me. With a needle while I was sleeping?" Anna questioned the kind appearing doctor. Now it was the doctor's turn to feel shocked.

"You can talk to them?" She asked her eyes widening. The metallic being in front of her nodded.

"Of course I can, they've been my only company for a really long time." Anna nodded. Dr. Holiday felt her knees grow weak as she slid to the ground. Worried nanites or not Anna was by her side in an instant. "Are you okay?" Holiday nodded, her mind moving too fast for words at the possibilities this new avenue opened up.

Anna could only watch her for a few moments before asking. "So… were…did you try to hurt me?" This brought Holiday out of her mind of mental possibilities and back to the real world.

"I was trying to get a sample for blood work." Holiday omitted the part about testing it to prove if she was Rex's sister or not.

Anna nodded and looked away. Holiday wondered if she was trying to transmit that information to her nanites. Although Anna explained what the doctor had been trying to do, her nanites were still wary of this new person and she was in no mood to argue with them.

Holiday stood and dusted off her lab coat. "We should go inside, Six is waiting and so is White Knight. He's Providence's boss."

Anna obediently followed doctor Holiday into the lab. Her eyes quickly found and fell onto a large screen with a very large and angry looking man. His brow was creased as if in great thought and his face looked worn but powerful. Six stood before him, getting chewed out it sounded like though all sound stopped as they approached.

"White Knight, may I present Anna, Rex's sister." Holiday stated and quickly moved out of the way for White to scrutinize her. Anna felt her heart rate increase under this man's hateful gaze but she glanced at Six. He was there so…Anna felt herself relax, her nanites melting her armor away. She curtsied to the man on the screen. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Sir." And when she lifted her head towards him there eyes locked…and White's stern face suddenly softened, his mouth dropping open.

"Malina?"

Anna gasped lightly before standing up. "Why do you call me by my mother's name?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! White knew her mom! Rex's mom! Please review if you want more people! And I like looooong reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Please R&R! Pretty please! Also for those who don't know heterochromic means you have eyes that are two different colors like one blue and one green. As far as I know I am the first person to make Six's eyes two different colors.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 8

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance sir." And when she lifted her head towards him there eyes locked…and White's stern face suddenly softened, his mouth dropping open.

"Malina?"

Anna gasped lightly before standing up. "Why do you call me by my mother's name?"

"Your…mother?" White was clearly having trouble catching up and processing this new bit of information. Six became aware his mouth was hanging open as well. Malina! _The_ Malina. White's exchange student sweetheart from high school? The girl he had always pined over losing. The girl he had always been talking about when they were partners. The girl who's eyes had shown like stars, hair soft like silk. Those were White's own words.

Six found himself starring at Anna. Could she look so close to her mother that White would confuse the two?…That would also mean White Knight knew something about Rex family. This…was a situation Agent Six had never been trained for, never even imagined. He predicted either this would end very well or very badly. He looked at Holiday; she appeared too shocked to move as the color drained from her face.

White quickly composed himself and refocused his attention on the young lady in front of him, but spoke to Six and Holiday. "Would you two please give us some time alone?" As they both moved to leave, still slightly numb from the revelation, Anna spoke.

"If I may request sir, I would like Six to stay here please." Anna tiled her head a bit, trying to hide the shyness on her cheeks, the hesitation in her voice. She would never admit it, but being called by her mother's name was both flattering and kind of creepy at the same time. It made Anna unsure of how to react, how she should be feeling.

Six lifted an eyebrow and glanced at her, and then at White. White was shaking his head leaning on the desk. "No. This is private; just you and me." Six turned again and headed to the door to follow Holiday out into the hall.

"I would like Six to stay." Anna said a bit firmer, raising her gaze to White Knight. Six was just a few paces from the door now, yet slowed to look back once again. Her voice had held a tone that would indicate to anyone she was not playing around, and there was just a hint of fear and desperation on her lips. She needed him to stay, he realized, and with this thought he began to return to her side.

"Six, out!" White yelled suddenly, slamming his fist on his desk, causing a coffee cup on it to rattle. Anna flinched, taking a step back, her armor beginning to dance across her body. White's eyes softened ever so slightly at her fear. "Do you really want him here?"

"Yes," Anna looked at Six, who showed no emotion. "He calms me." Six raised an eyebrow at that. At best he had only known her for about a day but…a connection had been formed. One the agent didn't understand, but couldn't deny, not even if he wanted too. Darn kids, they always had a way of getting under his skin. Yet Six was glad he was now in a position to recognize his feelings. Rex had done that. That boy had helped Six in so many ways and he didn't even know it.

White rubbed his temples, closing his eyes. He sighed deeply. "Take a seat my dear." He gestured with his large hand.

Anna did as she was told; Six had brought her a chair without her even noticing it. As she sat Six stood quietly by her side and Anna couldn't help but feel protected as she stole glances at the green-suited ninja.

"There is only so much I am willing to share with you; my personal life is my business. Your mother and I met in high school…we were close. But after she went to do her studies in that elite college and I went into the military… we… obviously we didn't stay together. Because of my…respect for your mother, I will allow you to remain here at Providence with Rex provided you follow the same rules and requirements he does…agreed?"

"Yes Sir." Anna piped up softly. White smiled. So far she was nothing like her brother. Rex never called him sir.

"Very well, Six and Doctor Holiday will see to your needs." On a whim White added. "If there is anything you want let them know and you'll have it."

For the second time in a few minutes Six was shocked. It had been like pulling teeth from a tiger to get White to give Rex a larger room and a TV after all his years of hard training and working for Provenience and White had just partially promised this girl the moon if she desired it.

"T-thank you sir." Anna felt herself shaking, yet could not find a reason for this feeling.

White nodded. "Six? Keep me posted of everything. White out." With that, the screen went black. Anna blinked for a moment before the sound of Six clearing his throat reminded her he was there.

"Come on," Six said. "I doubt you've eaten. I'll show you where the cafeteria is."

"I'm not…really hungry Six." Anna said glancing back at the screen. Six just ignored her. As they got closer to the door Six heard what sounded like a scuffle outside.

"Doc come on, let me in. She's my sister!" That was Rex. Six's well trained ears heard Holiday's reply.

"I'm sorry Rex, but White Knight ordered me out. Don't worry, Six is there. I am sure he will…" Rex interrupted her. "What if White Knight tells Six to get rid of her, like orders him too, you know Six and orders. I'm opening it." Six heard the sound of Rex's nanites charging up to interface with the door, but before he could do it, Six simply opened it…and Rex fell forward.

Right on his face.

Anna laughed, she couldn't help it as Rex got up rubbing his nose.

"Very funny." He grumbled look her way. "And here I was on my way to save you."

"From what?" Anna asked smiling. Rex stood.

"From whatever White wanted. He didn't hurt you right?" Rex rubbed his head. That was kind of a dumb question, a guy on a screen couldn't really hurt her but…White's words could be weapons some times.

"Nah I'm fine. Did you know that White knew Mom? Apparently had a thing for her and everything back in the day." Anna said shaking her head in disbelief "Really is a small world, huh?" Anna saw Rex's eyes had glazed over and had begun to roll back into his head.

"Oh my god Rex!" Dr. Holiday yelled as Rex's knees gave out from under him. Only the reflexes of Aggro Nanny kept Rex from smashing his head on the tile floor.

Rex had passed out.

**A/N: Big thanks to all who review. I like making the chapters around 1000 words, gives me more time to collect my thoughts between writings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Please R&R! Pretty please! Happy Holidays all! Sorry this is so late lots to do this time of year.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 9

Six found himself carrying his ward to the main lab. It was already lunch so the place would be almost empty. With care, unseen if you weren't looking for it, Six laid Rex on Dr. Holiday's preferred work table. Holiday fussed over Rex, making sure his passing out was not a sign of anything more serious. Meanwhile Anna, who had followed behind the others, found herself drawn towards the side of the room. Bright light shone through a long curving row of glass windows. The shimmering light across its surface called her near. She placed a hand on the glass as a large winged EVO flew by.

"Oh wow." She whispered as the glass revealed a world of monsters, water, earth and sun. It bound her attention like a spell and she paid no heed as Six waltzed over.

"This is where we keep the EVOs Rex can't cure. Providence rules: kill, contain or cure. We call it the petting zoo." Six's voice held no emotion but he was not being cold. Just honest in what Providence does.

"Are they people?" Anna asked, face pressed against the window trying to get a better look.

Six shook his head. "No, mostly plants and animals." He said this almost sadly. Holiday's sister was one of the few acceptations to what he had just told her.

"It's beautiful." Anna whispered in awe. Six lifted his eyebrow. When he didn't respond, Anna looked at him noticing his curious stare. "You're just not looking right." She smiled warmly and Six felt slightly…happy? He wasn't sure but how she spoke to him felt like talking to an old friend.

"So this little wisp is what had the place working overtime?" The rough speaking voice drew Anna's gaze from the petting zoo. Anna turned and came face to face with a gruff, angry-looking monkey in a fez, and realized it had just talked. She gasped in shock and took a step back right into Six. He steadied her with a single hand on her shoulder.

The intelligent beast continued. "So you're the reason Rex kicked me out of the room? And you're his sister?" He looked at Anna up and down and smiled a toothy grin at her. "Nice kid…nice."

"Anna, meet Bobo Haha, Rex's pet." Six smirked slightly.

"Partner! I'm his partner. Not pet! Get it right green bean." Bobo grabbed Anna's hand, it turned to silver at his touch but that did not stop him from looking at her shrewdly. "Nice to meet ya kid."

"I…uh…nice to meet you too?" Anna found herself looking at Six again. Providence was certainly a weird place. With a deep breath Anna willed/asked her nanites to relax. They did and her hand became soft smooth flesh the moment Bobo released it.

"Though I hope sleeping in my room won't become habit?" Bobo smirked.

"Don't worry monkey, other arraignments are being made." Six replied.

"Got it. Well, I'm off to get some grub. Nice meeting you kid. See you around." And with that he walked out of the lab, door shutting behind him.

Anna tilted her head a bit confused at the quick meeting. "He reminds me of the dancing bears that would come for the holiday festival."

Six only nodded.

A little while later Six found himself carrying a bowl of soup down the hall to the lab. Holiday had urged Anna to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat, but she only shook her head and gently declined. Anna wanted to stay near Rex until he awoke. Meeting Bobo had seemed to shake her confidence. Six has been tempted to force her to go to the hall but…it was just easier to bring her something simple. It had been clear from that moment in the hallway that he would not be able to treat her the same way he treated Rex, not that he was cruel with Rex but…it wouldn't be out of the question to call their relationship complicated.

Six entered the lab with the full bowl balanced in one hand. How he has walked through the hall without spilling a drop was anyone's guess. His mismatched eyes darted quickly about the room from behind his dark black shades. Rex was still passed out, Holiday was doing paper work and Anna…Anna has pulled herself up onto the tiny ledge next to the windows overlooking the petting zoo. As Six approached her backlit silhouette, he noticed she had drawn her knees up to her chest, possibly resting.

"Here…its chicken soup." He said placing the bowl on the ledge beside her. She nodded silently, dismissing him.

Agent Six did not move. After a moment Anna turned and looked up at him, he raised an eyebrow and she understood. Once the soup bowl was half empty Six allowed himself to wander off. He joined Dr. Holiday at her desk. She appeared deep in thought: her brow creased and her face frowning.

"Something the matter doctor?" He asked, mentally noting the clink of a spoon in an empty bowl.

Holiday sighed. "I just don't get it Six. I just don't…" He watched Holiday steal a glance at Anna. "She…she should be a lot more mentally traumatized, emotionally stunted from being alone for so long. I could never have been alone for so long. And to survive? To grow and live? The odds of a child surviving in that harsh of an environment alone, nanites or not…is unbelievable."

A soft voice spoke from the windows.

"I wasn't alone…I… had Petrushka."

"Petrushka? Like…the clown? From the ballet?" Holiday asked. Anna nodded. Six only raised an eyebrow at the duo's exchange.

"That's what I called him, since he couldn't speak to me."

Holiday came over and sat on the ledge beside Anna. Six remained nearby, listening.

"Tell me about it?" Holiday asked. Anna sighed.

"My first few weeks alone were very hard. I did my best to fix up the cottage. I honestly didn't think I would be there that long. But as days turned to weeks I began to really seek out a means to survive and I…I soon found myself going through trash for scraps and stealing. After a rather botched raid on the bakery I found myself with an injured arm hurrying back through the forest towards the cottage when I first saw him…"

(Flash Back)

The snow was falling lightly as a young Anna hurried towards the little cottage she now called her home. She flinched as another wave of pain shot up her arm. Finding strength she gripped tighter with her other hand willing the bleeding to stop. She was so focused she didn't see the new form on the side of the old path.

A quick electric like shock shot through her and she stopped. That feeling always meant something was up, usually it indicated danger was near. There he was, a young man by the looks of him…no a teenager, Anna corrected herself. His clothes were pied and with his pinned hat and pointed shoes he looked very much like a character from a story book.

And she was within ten feet of him.

Stumbling on her own feet she quickly stepped back, placing a few more feet between the stranger and herself. He didn't move. Anna glanced around debating if she should go off the path, into the woods to head around him but….the wolves were bad this year from what she'd overheard in the village, and her bleeding would lead them right to her. She watched him for a few more moments. Still the stranger did not move.

With great care she inched closer…then dashed with all her might past him. Only when she was 15 to 20 good paces away did she glance back. She could still she is pied clothed form in the snow, though the snow was beginning to thicken as it fell and darkness was creeping closer.

He had not moved.

Sighing out the breath she did not know she was holding, Anna hurried home as fast as her hurting body could carry her.

When she was almost out of sight the stranger moved. With the lightest of steps he began to follow the child.

(Present time)

"Soon after that meeting I found things mysteriously getting completed around the cottage. Fire wood would be cut and stacked by the door. Holes in the roof would be thatched, overnight it seemed. Fish from the river, freshly caught, would be hanging on my front door almost every morning and potatoes and parsnips on my door step every night. I stopped going hungry. And every so often I would catch a glimpse of multicolored clothing." Anna paused in her story unsure how to best continue.

"Then what happened?"

Three heads turned to see Rex sitting up on the table listening with a child like enthusiasm.

"Rex, how are you feeling?" Dr. Holiday asked beginning to fiddle with Rex's arm and eyes, checking his vitals. He pushed her away gently. "I'm fine doc, what happened in the story?"

"Well…it was during the first real snow…"

(Flash back)

Anna hurried back from the small village. Since someone had been leaving her more food then she could eat she had been selling the leftovers to buy clothing, blankets and thick boots for the winter. Although the appearance of the food had at first been a shock, Anna had been too hungry to care about where the food was coming from. She furrowed her brow thinking about nothing and everything. She hated this alone time when there was nothing around to keep her mind off of her missing family. Everything around her was silent and snow muffled.

Anna stopped on the path and did a quick turn in a circle. She saw nothing but…something inside her was buzzing.

She was in danger.

With a quick exhale of cloud filled breath she turned and dashed from the safety of the path into the woods. The throbbing continued alerting Anna that the danger was getting closer. Then she heard it…

El Aullido de la muerte….the howl of death! Wolves! Her body felt like it was on fire as she ran harder. She glanced back seeing nothing… but the sound of paws on snow became auditable to her ears. Anna slid to a halt when she cleared the woods. Fear trembled in her eyes…the snow, it had changed the landscape so drastically in such a short time. She couldn't see the bridge over the river…she couldn't find the river. Guessing as best she could Anna ran for the area she hoped the bridge covered….she miscalculated. As the ice broke beneath her feet Anna felt herself dunked deep in the freezing water. Her hands grasped desperately at the edges of the ice hole she had made while the strong river currant threatened to drown her under the ice. With her head under the cold water, unable to get air Anna felt her finger hold on salvation slip as her eyes began to close.

She never saw the multi-colored cloth covered arm grab her hand. She never felt herself being carried against another's chest. She never knew anything, until she opened her eyes and found herself in her own home warm by the fire. He was watching her with care.

(Present day)

"He was an EVO like me, he didn't eat or sleep and he couldn't speak but still we communicated. We became friends and I named him Petrushka since he couldn't…or wouldn't tell me his name. He was incredibly strong and would fend off the wolves and other EVOs that appeared. He taught me to communicate with my nanites, how to hunt and fish, how to fight, how to dance and how to be friends with the villagers. We became a duo, I would sense the danger and Petrushka would handle it. The villagers came to accept us and even praise us when helped them, and we were happy for many years…"

"So what happened to him?" Rex prompted, unaware of the sad look in Anna's eyes, but it had not been missed by Holiday.

"Rex, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it." Holiday suggested.

"Awww! You have to finish a story, Doc. So Anna what's the ending?" Rex smiled brightly and it warmed Anna's sadness away enough to continue.

"One day in the spring, four years after I had met Petrushka, I sensed a very strong EVO present in the town but…it was different than the others. I begged him not to go, I knew something was wrong but he went anyway, to protect the villagers that had become our friends. Night fell and he didn't return. I…I went to the town and they…they told me he had been defeated by a group of EVOs and that…they had taken him away…" Anna sniffed strongly, desperately willing away tears. "I looked everywhere but…I never saw Petrushka again."

An awkward silence fell over the group. Six broke it in the usual Six fashion, straight to the point. "This teen…he didn't need food or sleep, but… did he want anything in return?" There was a slight venom in Six's voice. Anna tilted her head.

"Well just companionship I guess. I mean…"Her eyes widened with realization "Oh no! Not…not like that. He…he really looked after me. I think he was lonely and I needed someone to watch over me so…we just kind of fit. I think he knew that."

Six nodded.

"Anna? Do you recall the names of your parents?" Holiday asked while staring at her computer screen.

"Dr. Malina Vasya and Dr. Alberto Amoldo." Anna smiled. Rex felt himself becoming teary. He finally knew the names of his folks. Holiday's fingers danced over the keys at her computer.

"That's strange…not only are there files on both of you parents in the system but…they're locked." She continued to type.

Rex put his hand on the computer side. "Don't worry doc I'll just hack into the system"

"Rex, don't!" The warning was too late. The screen suddenly filled with gibberish characters, then winked off. Followed by all the other terminals in the room, then the lights.

Holiday sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. "The personnel files aren't stored on this machine. They're not even at this base; they're off-site…somewhere. Your hacking attempt just tripped the firewall and it counter-attacked by wiping my machine and the other computers in the lab. And you can't just 'hack' encrypted files…never mind, it's a long story."

"Oh…uh….sorry, Doc." Rex looked away embarrassed, scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay Rex. It's not like it's the first time…" And indeed it wasn't. In fact Providence was so used to this sort of thing the lab would be up and running with a new computer in about an hour. "Why don't you show Anna the petting zoo?" Holiday suggested as a way to get Rex out of her hair.

"Okay!" He smiled and grabbed Anna's hand leading her down the hall.

With a quick nodded Six was on his way. Holiday had a lab rebuild to oversee and he…well someone had to make sure Rex didn't destroy the petting zoo.


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG! So sorry this is so late, my computer melted and I am using a borrowed one without any of my saved stories. Also I fell and hurt my arm. I am such a klutz.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 10

" Rex,Why don't you show Anna the petting zoo?" Holiday suggested as a way to get Rex out of her hair.

"Okay!" He smiled and grabbed Anna's hand leading her down the hall.

With a quick nodded Six was on his way. He had wanted to stay for just a moment longer. He loved the way Holiday's hair fell out of her bun and he wanted to make doubly sure she had not been hurt but Holiday had a computer rebuild to oversee and he…well someone had to make sure Rex didn't destroy the petting zoo.

With that thought in mind Agent Six straighted his tie and headed off towards the petting zoo. He would take the long way around and stop to check on the work being done to create Anna's personal room. White was sparing no expense from what he had heard and the room was slated to be completed in two days, well one day now. White had techs and construction crew working round the clock. As Six made his way into the room he could not believe his eyes.

White had gone all out for there new guest.

The room before him was busy with people and twice the size of Rex's room. A full screen TV was being set up along with a computer system. There was a desk with a soft chair, much better than what Six had when he did his paper work. Part of the flooring on the far side of the room had been replaced and three wall sized mirrors put up. Six recognized the set up as one might find in a dance studio. Though how White would have thought to add that was anyone's guess. Through Six had an idea, he vaguely wondered if White had been listening in to the conversation they had had in the lab. He wouldn't put it past White to eavesdrop. Unlike Rex's small closet, White had provided Anna with a full wardrobe...including the clothes. Her bed was huge, not a little bunk bed but a free standing plus round bed with a canopy over it. Plied on the bed was an assortment of stuff animals. Six counted numerous bears, dolls and even a unicorn or three... something was not right about the toys and Six just couldn't put his finger on it. But the worst thing was the color.

Everything was unbelievably pink! Pink wardrobe, pink computer, pink desk, pink bedding, pink pink pink! Pinnnnnk! Thankfully the walls had been left Providence white. Six has never been so grateful for wearing sunglasses now. The pinkness of it all was too much. He strode over to the nearest tech, who snapped to attention at the sight of the deadly agent. "Do you have the plans for this room?" Six asked voice slightly cold.

"Y-yes Sir." The technician warbled while fumbling for the plans, handing them after a moment to Six. He unfolded the blue prints and took mental notes before rolling them back up and handing them back to the technician. Agent Six raised a finger to the small door that led to an exterior balcony. A good empty area to discharge into if need be. "Remove that section of wall and add a large window with a bench.

"But...S-sir that deviates from White's plans..." Six smirked a bit at the techs tremble in his voice.

"Just do it." Was all Six had to say, then turning with a powerful yet subtle flourish he left the room. Anna had liked the large curving windows in the lab, he might as well have the technician add a large window or two. Plus it would increase how much could be seen from her small balcony. There would be no blind spots with a window there.

Now to find the siblings...

Dr. Holiday was hard at work trying to put her computer systems back in order. She was so focused in fact that she did not notice White, in his nantite proof suit, enter the lab.

"Dr. Let me guess this is Rex's doing?" He asked loudly, causing Dr. Holiday to jump.

"Oh White, I didn't see you come in." Holiday said as she shifted weight from one foot to the next. It was obvious White Knight wanted an answer. "Yes, Rex unfortunately caused this damage trying to unencrypt the files on his and Anna's parents." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "Do you know anything? Why are there files on both there parents to begin with? They never worked for Providence, did they?"

"That is none of your concern Dr. and as for those files forget you ever saw them. Understand?" His voice had such a cold edge Holiday could only nod in response. "Good now where has Anna gone off to? Her room is almost ready and I wanted to show it to her in person."

Holiday was too shocked to answer as she stared at Knight, This was so out of character it was almost a shock her mind couldn't handle. If anything White was predictable, but not today. "S-she's in the petting zoo, with Rex. I can just call..." She reach for her ear piece communication but White raised his hand stopping her.

"Don't bother Dr. I'll find them on my own." With that he turned and left the lab as quickly as he had come. Holiday felt her legs give out as she slumped to her knees.

This...was not good. Once she was sure he was gone and she found she had enough strength to do so, she contacted Six. Something was very wrong here.

"So Anna what do you think?" Rex shouted at her as the swiftly passed everything in the petting zoo on his Rex ride.

"Rex slow down, I can barely see anything I'm holding on so tightly back here." And indeed she was, Rex had felt her delicate hands squeeze tightly into his orange leather. Okay so maybe he had been over doing it just a bit. He liked to show off.

"Okay hermana, as you wish." He said with a smile on his lips as he abruptly skidded to a halt. She smiled brightly at him as she slipped off the Rex ride. He changed his legs back and they began to walk around the petting zoo. The EVO butterflies and flowers were a beautiful sight. Except the one with teeth but Rex quickly smack handed it away. Soon they came to a little clearing on a hill, the grass was soft and inviting. The light above them warm and soothing.

"So," Rex began as he sat down. "Tell me more about mom and dad?"

Anna made herself comfortable in the grass near Rex, enjoying the sunlight, or fake sunlight she really couldn't tell. "Well they loved you for starters. I mean they loved us all but, you were special. Always running around and thinking up new ideas. You would always make mom laugh so much. We...were all really happy." Rex watched as Anna's eyes seemed to glaze over with a deep sadness, He was sad too. He might not remember his family but...It was complicated.

"So like, when is my birthday?" He asked, Anna shrugged. "Don't really know, March something. I don't really recall my own birthday either. It was in the Midsummer time." She played a bit with her hair, nervous of Rex's reaction to her lack of knowledge."I'm sorry...I know you want answers...but...I was just a kid too."

He watched her for a moment, the worry in her eyes evident. "It's cool, I guess after all this time I shouldn't expect too much." He leaned back into the grass but Anna had begun to shiver.

"Really, I am sorry. Don't be mad okay?" Her voice was almost fearful. He looked at her but she just looked away.

" I don't want to be alone again." She said after a moment, so softly Rex almost didn't hear her. She continued a bit louder. "I worry that if I upset you or White or Six or someone They'll send me away. White said I could stay as long as I followed the rules." Tears threated to fall from her dark eyes as Rex reached for her arm.

"Sis, now that I've found you, I won't let anything separate us again. So don't cry okay?" Rex watched her nod, not fully convinced.

"I can't stand seeing a girl cry." Rex smirked as Anna looked at him worried. Worry that melted the instant Rex's fingers found her sides. She squealed with delight as Rex tickled her. Squirming she tried to escape her tormentors tickling grasp but she was quickly running out of breath.

"See?" He said over her peals of laughter. "Isn't that better? Wow you're really ticklish huh?" She struggled trying to tickle him back but only succeeded in rolling them down the small grassy hill.

"Ha ha ha! Rex! Haha! Stop!" She said between laughs as she finally wiggled out of his grasp or perhaps he pulled away, letting her go.

"Better now?" He asked seeing a laughter created smile on her face, she nodded.

"Yeah, Thanks."

"Anytime really, that was fun." He looked at her, amusement on his face. But Anna was no longer looking at him. She was looking behind him.

"Rex, what's that?" Her voice was soft, wondering.

He followed her finger to a darkened grove of trees, a single concrete cell was visible from just inside the mossy area.

"I...We shouldn't go over there okay?" His voice sounded different from just a moment ago and Anna took note. "Let's head back now okay? Maybe they have your room ready plus its almost time for dinner." Anna nodded and Rex pulled her to her feet.

The light had been growing increasingly orange and rosy colored since they had arrived in the petting zoo. With Rex leading the way, the siblings did not notice someone hidden in the shadows. Someone who had watched the whole scene play out.

Someone without the best intentions.

**A/N: Who could it be? Six? White? Van Kliess? Bobo? Who knows. I do. Please review.**

**A/N: Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 11

Six was patiently waiting for them at the entrance to the petting zoo, leaning against the metallic wall like a silent guard.

"Hey Six!" Rex called waving. Anna simple inclined her head in greeting. He nodded at the pair acknowledging them. "Time for dinner." he said as they approached.

"Great I am starving. How about you Anna?" Rex smiled.

"I could eat." She smiled back at him as they walked past Six and out the door into the hall. Six stayed a moment, a sudden snapping of a branch pulled his attention to the direction the duo has come from. Something...was out there and not the usual EVO somethings of the petting zoo.

"Are you coming Six?" Rex called. Six stared a moment longer but seeing nothing he turned quietly, the heavy metal door sliding shut behind him.

As they walked down the hall Six couldn't help but notice Rex's happy chatter to his sister. She seemed content listening to his endless ramblings, talking to Rex only to comment or ask a question.

"Oh and you should meet my friend Noah! He's cool, though not as cool as me. You'll like him." Rex said, Anna nuggled him with her elbow.

"Yeah you're cool all right like ice." Sarcasm dancing in her voice, but it was playful.

He gave her a dark evil look. "Don't make me tickle you again." He threatened wiggling his fingers out towards her.

Anna shrieked a little and jump a few paces ahead of Rex. Of course this made Rex want to chase her.

"Rex no running in the halls!" Six called though he was in no mood to chase the two teens. The incident in the petting zoo was still bothering his ninja senses. Nothing was following them and nothing had been wrong, nothing at all and yet something...something was out of place.

He would figure it out later. After dinner he had a mountain of paper work to finish and that was if an EVO didn't attack someplace. It was rare for more than a few days to pass without an attack.

Six took his tray and sat down at a table behind the table Rex and Anna were seated at. He was giving them a bit of private "family" time. While trying to look very hard like he wasn't listening to there conversation..

Rex poked at his food, his playful chatter in the hall seemingly forgotten. "Anna?" His voice was carefully neutral, something he had learned from Six. "H-how did mom die?" Rex asked while stirring his mash potatoes. He was trying to approach the subject delicately as he could. He didn't want to upset her.

Anna shrugged. "She was returned from doing work in Chile when her plane went down in the Atlantic. Dad went to look for her of course. That's why we were alone when your "accident" occurred. I don't think mom 's plane going down was an accident and I don't think you being down in the machine room all alone in the middle of the night was an accident either."

Six raised an eyebrow at this information but his body remained still seated behind them. To everyone else it looked as though the ninja was just reading the evening paper and eating dinner slowly.

Anna leaned in closer to Rex, lowering her voice. "I think someone got our parents off the base on purpose and I think someone lured you down there, hoping to hurt you so you could be the first human guinea pig. I had a lot of time to think about this and that is the only thing that makes sense."

Rex sighed. "I don't remember. But who would want to hurt us? Them? Me? Why? We were just kids!" Rex snapped a bit to loud before giving a quick look around and lowering his voice again. "We were just kids."He said softly and sadly.

Anna shook her head. "If I had to guess who would be that cruel to us, I would say Dr. Lucas..."

"Rex, EVO attack down town." Six said standing suddenly.

"Alright some action." Rex said quickly swallowing the last of his dinner. "Now you can see what I do for Providence sis."

"Rex she's not trained."" Six said watching Rex began to pout like a child.

"Maybe not by you but I can fight." Anna lifted her chin stubbornly towards Six. "And you are sorely mistaken thinking I'm letting my little brother out there to fight a crazy EVO without me." Anna snorted and Six could a stubborn pigheaded streak in her, just like Rex.

"Fine but no whining." Six said glancing at Rex who had been comically and continuously whining behind Six since he had said no. Now he was all smiles.

A transport soon brought them over the city. Rex adjusted his goggled over his eyes. He glanced back at Anna before making his boogie pack. "I make this look good. Whoo Hoo!" He yelled leaping from the transport to engage the giant wasp like EVO terrorizing the city.

"Show off!" Anna called after him but the worry was evident in her eyes.

"He'll be fine." Six said as he passed Anna and opted for the hover board mode of transport down. The transport would set down near the perimeter and she had only promised to engage the EVO if it came near. Considering it could fly that was a large possibility. Anna waited watching dust blowing up from a distance and buildings collapsing.

The buzzing that has been distant now was getting closer and Anna called forth her armor. Ignoring the slight gasps from some of the new soldiers Anna prepared herself.

"Ahhhh!" Rex yelled as the wasp tossed him into a building side not far from where she was. Without hesitating as soon as it was clear Anna slammed her arms together sending a sonic wave towards the wasp. It dodged but Anna charged rushing past Rex as he was getting up. The speed of her passing was a shock to him.

Rex looked after his sister. He had no idea she could move so fast. He couldn't run like that. He watched her leap turning a forward flip in the air she used a smaller sonic burst to lift herself higher into the air.

She flipped end over end like a circus performer she landed on the back of the wasp.

"Screech!" It began to buck trying to toss her to the ground. Anna locked her legs around its small wasp body junction too keep from being thrown to the ground. She grabbed for one of the wings breaking it off. The EVO ran into a building bringing the wall down upon it and her. All was quiet for a moment.

"Anna?" Rex called. "Hold on I'll dig you out!" He created his smack hands but there was no need. A sliver hand shot up from the rubble and quickly Rex changed his hands back to normal and grabbed for his sister pulling her out. Her skin gleamed brightly in the sun but her voice was cold.

"It's not dead yet."

Rex watched as Anna pulled back, obviously about to use her sonic wave to pulse the EVO apart.

"Don't! Let me cure it!" Rex said stepping in front of Anna blocking her path of attack.

"C-cure?" She withdrew from the EVO, silver nanties slipping into a mud like goop and melting from her face though the rest of her body stayed protected.

Rex smiled and put his hand on the EVO blue lines running from his fingers. Soon there was no longer an EVO but a man. A very naked man.

"See...cured." Rex turned and smiled at Anna. Only she was no longer standing. She had sunken to her knees, her eyes were wide, her mouth hanging slightly open. And Six who had been watching it all, ready to step in if need be, knew what was wrong.

Even now as he walked up to the pair he could hear Rex talking frantically. "Anna! Sis, snap out of it!" Rex said, shaking Anna slightly by the shoulder. Her eyes remained unfocused.

"Rex." At his handler's voice he looked up and backed away from his sister. With a quick move Six pinched her neck just above the shoulder, a pressure point and just like before at the cottage her eyes closed and she fell into darkness. Six lifted Anna gently and cradled her to his chest, mentally noting her nanties now seemed willing to accept his touch in her vulnerable state. "She's in shock. Let's get her back to Providence."

When Anna next opened her eyes she came face to face with the bright yet soulless eyes of a pink teddy bear.

Startled she punched the fluffy pink animal in the nose and off the bed. The... the beautifully plush bed. Anna took a moment to get her bearings and indulged in gently rubbing her hands across the velour fabric. It was so very soft. She sighed happy until her mind fully focused. Oh God! What had she done? EVO's could be cure? She didn't know that. How was she to know that? Tears began to drip down her cheeks.

"I killed them...I didn't know..." She sobbed speaking to the silence around her.

A flash of green came into view then a hand touched her shoulder and she jumped a bit turning her tear stained face towards the deadly agent. She couldn't read him as she began to shake under his touch fearful that he was angry. "I didn't know...I didn't...I killed...so many, so violently...I didn't know. The pain I caused..." As he let her cry time seeming slowed. Once he saw her take in a few deep breaths he spoke.

"Rex has always been able to cure EVOs. He will show you how. Forget about the past. You couldn't have done anything different. You set those people free Anna."

She blinked again at his monotone voice. Was he really comforting her? She opened her mouth but he spoke before she could.

"It's very late, go back to sleep. Everyone else is." He said scooping up the abused bear. It's eyes caught the light and for a moment...no it couldn't be. He was tired that's all. He handed it back to Anna and she drew the toy close. It wasn't her little bear from the cottage and although Rex said he brought it, he still had not found her misplaced bag of belonging that he had left on the jump jet.

Agent Six moved to leave.

"Six? " she called after him. He said nothing but turned back to face her, acknowledging he would listen. "Where am I?"

"Your room."

With that he clicked off the lights. It was not completely dark, a small light on the bedside table glowed softly, not unlike a night light. Anna watch the glow waver and flicker for a bit as she felt suddenly very tired. She snuggled deeply into the soft warm covers. So this was her room huh? Her super cozy bed? Not one stuffed with straw and random bird feathers.

She sighed again. Six had a point. She could not change the past, but she could learn from it.

She could get use to this.

**A/N: Please review. Also please excuse any grammatical errors or typos. My Beta reader has lost interest in Generator Rex.**

**A/N: Please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Whaaa! I no longer have cable so I will try my best to finish this story with what I recall from the show. Stupid recession.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 12

Anna awakened in her new room as the sun touched the top of the mountains across the desert. Really the view was lovely and Anna couldn't help but admire the change of location from the ice and snow she had been so use too. Stretching she smiled as she stepped out onto the balcony. Already the dry desert air was becoming warm. Her long way to pink nightgown swirled delicately around her ankles. She didn't remember changed clothes. Oh well it had probably been Holiday. After all the few scraps she had were bandaged. It was not needed. Anna unwound the gauze and released the material into the wind. Her scraps perfectly healed. She smiled a bit. Her nanties were amazing and such a deep part of her. She couldn't imagine being "normal" anymore.

After a quick discharge of excess power, Anna felt the need to explore her room a bit more thoroughly. It was obvious someone has tried to cram every little girl/ teenager/ princess desire into one room. The opulence of it all was a bit over whelming. She was use to having so little but she had been happy.

Even though her room was very nice, Anna just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Her nanties were buzzing every now and again. It was as if someone was watching her. Chalking it up to being in a new place she decided to ignore it for now.

After a few more stretches and as trip to the large bathroom and massive wardrobe Anna decided to get in a small workout at the ballet bar. (if anyone has ever dance its hard and a good workout.)

Surrounded by pure decadent splendor Anna had only one thought.

If only Petruska could see her now.

"Sis, are you up yet?" Rex called knocking lightly on her door. She didn't answer and Rex felt a twinge worried. Of course nothing could really happen to her at Providence…part of him thought but Rex knew better. They had been attacked before in their own home. "Anna?" he called louder.

"Come…huff…in!" She called breathing hard.

Rex waved his hand in front of the door sensor opening it. "Sis? What are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Just…practicing…puff…a bit." Anna strained and stretched her leg out behind her into a arch..

Rex flopped onto his sister's bed and watched her for a bit. "So…you like your room?" He asked picking up one of the fluffy toys on the bed. Anna shrugged. "I shouldn't complain. It's really nice compared to everything I had before. It's not really my color choice though."

Rex laughed softly. "Yeah it's a little um…" Rex searched for a word. "childish."

Anna nodded in agreement. "Should…I tell White I don't like it?"Her voice held the slightest touch of fear.

"Nah, I mean unless you want a pretty bare room like mine." Rex said absently tossing the toy in his hands back to the bed.

Anna seemed to think this over and after a few minutes she finished her routine, strolling over and flopping on to the bed next to Rex. "I know this sounds weird but I am not used to things being…this nice. It's a little too much for me."

Rex rolled his eyes and Anna smacked him on his shoulder. "I'm serious."

"Look maybe you're just not use to the room yet. Give it some time. Now come on Six wanted you to join our morning training sessions. As it is we're already late."

"Rex! Why didn't you say anything sooner?" Anna panicked.

He shrugged. "Six isn't going to be mad or anything. He might make us run some laps though." He reassured her.

Anna moved to change clothes and Rex turned away. In truth Rex did not wanting to admit that a dark part of him had enjoyed watching his long lost sister dance. It's not like he was feeling attracted to her but there was an undeniable connection and an urge to be close to her. Rex was starting to doubt himself. The truth was he was scared, afraid that he would lose her again or act in a manner that would push her away.

"Come on Rex! Six is like a super ninja, I want to learn from him." She tapped her foot impatiently bringing Rex back to reality.

"Oh? Does someone have a little crush?" Rex teased, reaching forward and poking Anna in the ribs.

Anna snorted forcing back a tickled giggle, "No, but he's I don't know…like cool, you know."

Rex crossed his arms and rolled his eyes feeling a bit defensive. "Not really sis. I'm the cool one around here."

As the duo left Anna's room the little pink bear kept watch on the bed, its soulless deep eyes watching.

It's recording eyes…

Rex and Anna raced the whole way to the training room. "Beat you Rex!" Anna laughed twirling around to look at Rex. She didn't notice the sly look on Rex's face until it was too late. Dropping her smile Anna whirled around and looked behind her.

"You're both late." Six said in his mono tone voice. "Rex 20 laps, no nanties help."

"Aww Six…."Rex whined.

"Now." Was all his agro nanny needed to say. With a continuing grumbling Rex started around the gym.

"Anna…let's spar. I want to see the extent of you training." Six said pulling out his katanas.

"As you wish…" She smiled armor forming across her body.

"Don't hold back." Six commanded.

"Wasn't planning on it." Anna smiled behind the armor.

Twenty laps later Rex stopped to look at what was happening on the other side of the gym. Anna was jumping, dodging and flipping away from Six as he attacked. Metal nanite spikes flew from her body at Six. Who knocked them away with ease. Anna dashed at him nanties sharpening to blades on her arms. Six blocked her with a quick move and tossed her away like a toy. She landed a few feet away on her butt on the padded floor. Rolling her legs under her body she sprang at back at Six. He blocked her again and as she landed her ankle slipped. Seeing an opportunity Six hit the back of her shoulder with the blunt side of his sword. Anna went down in a lump and Six placed his swords against her neck in an X shape. Anna went very still.

"Do you yield?" Six asked, he didn't even sound winded. Meanwhile Anna could feel herself panting.

"Yes." She said in a breathless huff.

Six pulled back and sheathed his swords as Anna got to her feet. "Not bad, you need work though."

"I know." She nodded.

"Rex, you're up." Six called.

Anna watched her brother spar with Six. Rex was doing much better than she had. "Well he's had practice." She thought. Her mind began to drift. All of the changes she had been through in just the past few weeks. Letting her thoughts day dream Anna closed her eyes. Maybe it was from all the sparing but she was starting to feel tired and the gym was pleasantly warm. Her nanties buzzed slightly and shielding her eyes from the fluorescent lights above her Anna looked around. There is was that feeling of being watched again.

Finally her eyes landed on a small dark spot high in the ceiling. "A camera?" she whispered to her nanties. Carefully shifting her eyes she began to spot more of them. Strategic positioned on the walls and ceiling. That would explain it but did that mean someone was watching her in her in her room? Like bathing and changing? Or sleeping? Her eyes went wide. She needed to ask.

"Hey Six?" She called but he held up a hand silencing her. Duh, she should have known better than to interrupt them. Closing her eyes once more Anna began to rest.

"Anna! Hey sis!"

Anna felt her body slip as she was startled awake but Rex was there and caught her in an gentle hold. As she got her feet under her Anna rubbed her face. When had she dozed off? "Thanks, what did you need bro?"

Rex smiled at that. Bro? he liked it. "Practice is done for the day. Time for some much needed food."

As they began to walk Rex couldn't contain his curiosity. "So what did you want to ask Six anyway? He was a little surprised at the interruption. I should thank you though; I got a really good hit in after that." Rex rubbed at his shoulder stretching his arm.

"It was nothing really." Anna lied; maybe she had been making a big deal over nothing. "So what the plan for the day?"

"Lunch, Holiday's medical checkup…" Rex started.

"Again?" Anna asked, Rex laughed at her.

"Everyday…Holiday…is...well…I kind of think of her as…mom." Rex whispered the last bit but Anna caught it.

"So the cheesy pick up lines? She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"A cover…so I don't mind seeing Holiday…everyday and well you know how nice she is. Anyway after lunch and Holiday, Six asked me to try and show you how to cure EVOs like the step by step process, though to be honest I have no idea how to do that. Then dinner if there is not an attack, and bed."

"Bed? Just like that?" Anna asked as Rex pulled her into a little alcove.

"Yeah get some sleep Sis, tomorrow I have something to show you. So be up early okay? Sunrise?" Rex whispered.

His eyes portrayed how serious this was and Anna nodded. The day continued just as Rex had said yet when it was time for bed Anna found she could not sleep. Her nanties were warning of danger. She was being watched. After fighting with her feelings for hours she sat up in bed reaching for her communicator. She had to risk it, even if he would be a little mad. With a gentle tap she activated her ear piece.

"Six?" Anna questioned softly. She waited.

"What is it Anna?" He asked voice slightly rough with sleep.

"Are…are there cameras in the bedrooms?" She blurted out quickly. She had been unable to locate any like the ones she found in the hallways and ceilings but…the feeling of eyes upon her body would not leave.

Six sighed. "No, your private quarters are just that private." But then a thought struck him. "Why do you ask?" He heard her sigh and a sound like flopping back onto pillows was audible.

"It feels like someone's watching me." Anna admitted across the communication link. Six was already gathering his weapons and putting on his shades. He had had a similar feeling last night while watching over her.

"Stay put, I'm on my way. Six out." With the link broken Anna took out her ear piece, gathering herself together she flipped on the light by the bed.

And waited for Six to arrive.

She didn't have to wait long.

**A/N: Please review. Also please note that studies have been done showing that long lost siblings have a strange attraction to each other, a connection when they finally do meet. So no hate reviews for me hinting at Rex's confusion when it comes to being attracted to his sister. He's just really attached nothing bad is going to happen. Please excuse any grammatical errors or typos. My Beta reader has lost interest in Generator Rex.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What the heck let's give this another try. I hate having unfinished works.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 13

"It feels like someone's watching me." Anna admitted across the communication link. Six was already gathering his weapons and putting on his shades. He had had a similar feeling last night while watching over her.

"Stay put, I'm on my way. Six out." With the link broken Anna took out her ear piece, gathering herself together she flipped on the light by the bed.

And waited for Six to arrive. She has almost begun to doze when a quick tap on the door alerted her to the arrival of Agent Six. "Come in." She called softly. Six entered in his usual ninja nanny fashion on high alert but his bearing was lost on the worn out Anna.

"Thank for coming Six I know it's probably just my imagination but…" he held up a hand instantly hushing her. Six became very still almost as if he had turned to stone. Anna could only watch unknowing that Six was using his advanced mental training to sense for any disturbances. Suddenly he moved, blades flying out so quick and fluid they appeared to be like water.

He sliced the head off of her pink teddy bear that was less than a foot from Anna. Only her complete trust in the agent kept her armor from coming fourth and lashing out. Sparking from its neck the toy made horrible sounds like gears grinding. It smoked slightly.

"What is it?" Anna asked as Six placed his swords away.

Six pick up the remains. "A camera. Get your shoes on. You can't stay here tonight." Anna quickly did as she was instructed blushing the whole time. She had changed in front of that toy. Been her most vulnerable and fully exposed. She did not like this one bit.

Six in the meantime was examining the bear. The camera appeared to be a wireless link probably one that worked up to a certain range but how it got there and who was it transmitting to? He would need Holiday to help him on this. Anna's room also didn't seem to have a door lock unlike Rex's. How had he missed that before?

"Six?" Anna questioned quietly calling the ninja from his thoughts. He turned and took note she not only had her shoes on but a long pink robe wrapped tightly around herself. She was looking away shyly. Six pinched the bridge of his nose guessing what she was thinking about.

"Come on we need to go quickly and quiet. I have no way of knowing who has been watching this broadcast." Anna nodded. Why did she feel so afraid and safe at the same time? Even without Six being here she was a formidable fighter. She could protect herself, she was the silver lady after all.

Six opened her door and peeked out. "Let's go." Anna nodded swallowing hard. Perhaps being allowed to be a kid again was messing with her head. She didn't have to go it alone anymore.

And she had been alone for so very long. Her mind drifted to Petruska, how she missed him.

Following Six she was surprised when he veered away from the direction of Rex's room. She hesitated for a moment.

"Shouldn't I stay with Rex and Bobo?"

Six took a few steps back to her, grabbing her hand to pull her alone before speaking in a hush whisper. "It's not safe. Until I figure out who this feed was going to the safest place for you tonight is in my quarters."

They arrived sooner than expected and with a quick punch in of a door code Anna laid eyes on the ninja's room. It was devoid of the clutter unlike her and Rex's room but the neatness was calming. "Lie down, go to sleep." Six instructed monotone as ever while taking a chair by the desk. He turned his back towards her.

Slipping off her robe and shoes Anna crawled into Six's bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. Unfortunately for her sleep was not quick to come. Too much excitement too late in the evening had put her nanties on overdrive. The buzzed incessantly for her to stay away and moving. She tossed and turned and tried her hardest not to look at Six's back. She knew he wasn't looking at her but…

Soft notes drew her attention. The music was wavering and light. And so very strange. Anna looked towards the sound. Six's back was still to her but something shone in his hands. It was oval in shape and the dull color of metal but it didn't sounds like metal.

"What's that?" Anna asked softly. Unsure if she should interrupt the ninja.

"An ocarina." Six spoke without stopping the music. Anna watch him for a bit, the sound was so soothing that her nanties stopped buzzing as her eyes grew heavy. Time seemed to stop as she drifted off to sleep.

Six gave a slight smirk. It worked every time. He use to use this little music trick on Rex when he was little. With a sigh, Six removed his sunglass and rub at his eyes.

It was going to be a long night.

'SIIIIIX!"

Six awoke with a snort to a pounding on his door. He grabbed his shades and took a quick glance at the clock. Just after dawn. The pounding continued until Six opened the door and took a fist to the chest. It didn't faze him at all.

"Rex…" He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "What's wrong?"

"SIX!ICAN'T FIND ANNA ANYWHERE! WEWERE SUPOSE TOMEETEARLY!" Rex shouted almost unintelligible. Six adjusted his shades.

"She's here."

Six smirked as Rex's mind came to a screeching halt. Mouth hanging open Rex tried to form words.

"She's in…your room?" Emotions and thoughts dance across Rex's eyes and Six did not like the last thought that appeared. But Rex's blinked it away. As if his guardian would ever be inappropriate with his sister.

Six stepped aside and Rex slipped into the room. There was Anna curled up like a kitten snoozing soundly in Six's bed.

Rex stared at his sister for a moment before Six spoke. "Rex I want you to take Anna out for the day. Take her to a movie or to see Noah or to the mall or something. Here's some cash. Just stay out all day alright?"

Rex's mouth fell open shocked. "You want me to go out? Seriously? Without you tagging along?" Anna rolled over beginning to stir.

"Take her for pancakes or something just leave now." Six waved him off walking into the bathroom shutting the door.

Rex looked at the door for a moment. This was so unlike Six but a free day was something he so rarely got.

"Anna? Sis, wake up?" Rex said while poking her slightly. She groaned and stretch rubbing her tired eyes before looking at him.

"Hi Rex." She said sleep in her voice.

"You are never going to believe it. Six is letting us off the leash! We can go out today. All day! With no Providence people following us. Also why are you in his room? And in Six's bed?" Rex asked brushing some hair from his eyes. He did his very best to hide the worry in his voice.

Anna gave him a shove, and Rex moved so she could get up. "I'll tell you about it after I get dressed. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Y-yeah sure sis, anything I have is yours." Rex offered puzzled as to why she wouldn't want anything from his massive wardrobe.

Once the kids had left Providence for the day Six went to get some coffee. He would need to get Holiday's help with tracking the camera wifi as soon as he could.

But he needed to be careful. Six's blade was the last thing the camera had seen.

And he wasn't sure if this was a threat from the inside or out…

**AN: So what do you think? Who should be the person who planted the camera? Leave your thoughts and opinions in a review. Maybe one of you can help spark this story back to life.**

**A/N: Please review. Seriously review, it's been what almost a year since I posted a chapter in this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: What the heck let's give this another try. I hate having unfinished works.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 14

"And that's what happened." Anna said finishing her tale. Wearing Rex's old coat and shirt she couldn't bring herself to look at her brother sitting across the table in the little diner. Rex watched her looking into her hot chocolate as if it was going to speak.

"Sis…I…" but Rex closed his mouth. What could he possibly say? He frowned, thinking before reaching out and grabbing Anna's hand. "Look Six will take care of it and I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you." Rex smiled that stupid happy smile and Anna relaxed as there order of pancakes arrived.

She had her brother. Everything would be fine.

Yet at that very moment Six felt very differently. As soon as it was sunrise he had walked to Holiday's door knocking firmly on it. She…hadn't been happy to see him so early in the morning but nevertheless let Six in. Once the door was shut Six sighed and handed Holiday the remains of the camera.

"Found this in Anna's room. Can you tell where the signal was being sent to?" Six rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He handed her the device and she immediately sat at her desk and pulled out some tools. As she began to take it apart her eyes keep glancing toward Six.

"Six?" Holiday questioned as she could sense that her silent ninja was acting differently. Ever since Anna had dropped into their lives things had been different between her and Six, it bothered her. But Holiday knew that it was something Six was going through and she had to let him, no matter what the outcome.

Holiday's face grew pale as she looked over the camera. "Six this is a short range feed. I doubt this signal could get out of the base. At least not without some sort of relay device broadcasting the signal."

"Thanks Holiday." He said turning and opening her door. His body language was cold, much like when they had first met.

"Where are you going Six?" She asked.

"To speak with White…"

Anna sighed as she watched the screen in front of her. How had she let Rex talk her into a monster movie all day marathon at the cinema? She was honestly getting board as another zombie lost its head. Rex seemed to be enjoying himself. He was on the edge of his seat making slight comments with each fantastic kill. Anna sighed as she slowly slipped out of the seat next to Rex. He wouldn't notice her being gone at all and she could really use some fresh air.

Stretching Anna walked out of the theater and into the sun. The sky was blue and the air was still a little warm. "I won't go far." Anna thought to herself as she walked slowly in the sun. Spotting a park a few blocks away she wandered in that direction. The grass was so green and the trees smelled so sweetly as Anna felt herself drawn deeper and deeper into the endless paths of the park. Suddenly she felt her nanties tingle, whipping around she look towards the tree tops. There was a shaking of branches and a few falling leaves but nothing was there. Following the path she was on she stumbled into a clearing filled with tents and colorful booths.

"A circus?" She mused to her nanties. Seeing the tents Anna felt her heart grow heavy. She felt homesick and that feeling pushed her a few steps forward…but she stopped. This was no place for her and Rex might begin to worry. Tuning on her heels with a sigh Anna began the walk back. And came face to face with a clown.

"Ah!" She yelped falling to her butt.

"Young lady shouldn't sigh, makes you sound about to cry." He said. His red painted cheeks, white makeup face and colorful clothes reminded her of Petruska so much. "Around a circus you should not poke, there are dangers for you normal folk."

"I…um…sorry I was just leaving." Anna felt spooked. Normal folks? Who was this guy?

"You seem to be struggling to stand, perhaps I could offer a friendly hand?" he held out his white gloved hand to her and with a strange feeling Anna took it.

His eyes widened as he held her hand. "As I touch you now I see, you are EVO just like me."

Anna pulled her hand away. "I need to go. My brother will be waiting for me."

"Do not leave in haste, come and see our EVO circus place." He offered doing a back flip towards the circus while beckoning her with his hand. Her nanties seemed comfortable around this stranger and an EVO circus sounded like fun.

"Well a little while won't hurt." With that she followed her new friend towards the big tent.

Back at Providence…

"White I have a question for you." Six demanded.

"Six how dare you interrupt me. I haven't called for you." White growled. Six growled right back tossing the remains of the camera with some pink fluff. "Care to explain this White?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about Six."

"That." Six said with a growl pointing. "Is a camera that was found in Anna's room."

White flinched…that was all the proof Six needed.

"I thought so…" Six turned on his heel and began to walk away from the form of White on the screen. "Don't do it again." Six warned and for once knowing he had been caught being…inappropriate White had no response.

Back at the theater…as the credits rolled…

"Now that was a zombie festival. Did you see the blood splatter on that last kill? And the ending perfect setup for a sequel don't you think sis? Sis?" Rex finally looked over and seeing Anna not there was confused. Perhaps the gore had been too much. Shrugging he made his way to the front of the theater. After waiting a few minutes with no sign of Anna he asked the ticket man if he has seen her. He has and recounting with a look on his face Rex didn't care for he indicated the girl had headed towards the park. Mumbling thanks Rex took off in a small jog swallowing the hard lump in his throat. What if something bad had happened to her?

Anna let out another sequel of delight wiping tears from her eyes. Her laughter was coming in gasps now. Her new EVO circus friends were so funny. Between the clowns performing on the ground and the acrobats in the air Ann didn't know if she should be gasping in shock or laughing hysterically.

"You're smile is a true delight, I apologies for the before fright." Jester said smiling at her while his fellow EVO's performed.

"It's okay Jester. I feel a lot better now." Anna smiled at him. As the performance came to a close Anna clapped loudly as the EVO's came forward one at a time with a sweeping bow.

"It has been wonderful having you here. Jester always has been a good judge of character." Marie the three eyed fortune teller said handing Anna some hot chocolate.

"Thank you, its felt like…home." Anna said but then frowned with a sigh.

"And yet you are sad child. What troubles you?" Marie asked.

"I just really miss my best friend. He was an EVO jester being too. He never said a word but he was such a good friend and protector. Everything a little girl all alone needed." Anna sighed again, missing the glances exchanged by the other EVO's. This…this couldn't be the little girl from so long ago. The child there friend left to protect.

"What was did he look like child?" Marie asked softly.

Anna shrugged. "His clothes were pied and with his green pinned hat and pointed shoes he looked very much like a character from a story book. He couldn't speak but I called him Petruska. "

Marie's eyes went wide. "Petruska? With a green pinned hat and multi color clothes that were really his skin?"

Anna's mouth went dry. "How did you know that?"

"Child…he was one of us."

**AN: So what do you think? Leave your thoughts and opinions in a review. Sorry if it was a little weak in the middle.**

**A/N: Please review. Seriously review, it's been what almost a year since I posted a chapter in this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am really not happy with this chapter. I have been stuck for so very long. Please forgive if things are wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 15

Marie's eyes went wide. "Child, was he mute? With a green pinned hat and multi color clothes that were really his skin?"

Anna's felt her mouth go dry. "How did you know that?" She suddenly felt a bit fearful of her new friends.

"Child…he was one of us." Marie said.

Anna's eyes went wide. "One…of you? You mean…you're like a species of EVO?"

Jester laughed, causing Anna to frown slightly, but Marie answered. "No my dear, we were at one point nothing more than a normal traveling circus. Well, as "normal" as any circus is." Jester giggled as Marie continued "We were traveling through some tough terrain when it happened. There was this massive light in the sky and such a loud noise."

Anna nodded. "The nanite explosion."

Marie continued, "The next day we found we were all changed. Some of us became monsters and killed the others. Others had new abilities," She motioned to the working eye in the middle of her head. "Most left the circus but we continued on. We have always been circus. Myself and my two sons, Jester and Petruska."

"Wait that really was his name?" Anna asked, looking at Jester.

Marie nodded. "Yes my dear, he told you so much through your nanties. You only had to listen. After the change happened we kept the circus going. Until one day Petruska found you. He was so sensitive. He knew you wouldn't leave that place and he didn't want you to be alone. He could always hear the nanties. He could feel your nanties calling for aid. You were lonely, sad and not likely to survive. But if you are here then my son must be nearby. Oh how I have missed him!"

Anna sighed, looking down into the cup of hot chocolate she held. Then she began her tale. The same she had told Rex, Dr. Holiday and Agent 6. "I wouldn't have survived if it hadn't been for him. I…was in a really bad shape when he started helping me. But…he's gone.?"

"We should have known all along, that my dear brother Petruska's gone." Jester said wiping at his eyes.

Anna put her cup down, upset to bring such sorrow to such seemingly nice people. "I should go. I've overstayed."

"You have somewhere to go child?" Marie asked. It pained Anna to have one so motherly ask about her welfare. "Yes I…" But Anna was hushed by a strange sound, like deep drums in the air it grew louder. Suddenly the air grew hot as the ceiling of the tent burst into flames and began to collapse around them…

Rex came to a grinding halt. His nanties burned, surging, buzzing. Anna was in trouble, he could just feel it. And he was going the wrong way. Transforming into his Rex ride he took off as fast as he could racing into a park upturning flowers and bushes in his wake. He didn't care. He needed to find her. A burning pavilion came into view. She was in there! Without thought of the dangers he plowed inside. The fumes burned his nostrils and Rex felt dizzy, faint. He covered his nose with his jacket sleeve. He pushed through the smoke and embers. Seeing his sister cradled in a strange man's arms, unmoving, made his blood boil.

"Let her GO!" Rex screamed changing his legs back, smacking into the man. Jester took a punch to the face, dropping Anna as he flipped backwards to avoid more blows.

"There's no cause for alarm, Jester meant no harm." Jester held up his hands. Now was not the time for fighting. This place was coming down around them.

"I don't believe you!" Rex's arm was now a sword as he charged the clown intent on slicing him in two for harming his sister.

"Calm yourself child." A women voice called out above the roar of the flames. Rex looked over to see an older woman clutching at her head. A third eye bleeding from her forehead. Jester back flipped past Rex to Marie's side. He began to help her out. He looked back at Rex calling.

"If you value your life grab you sister, you may be a stranger but save her mister!"

Rex didn't argue and he scooped the silver covered body of Anna into his arms. Her nanties we trying to protect her from the intense heat.

Running as quickly as he could Rex got out just before the place became a smothering pit.

"Well Well Well Rex, you always have a habit of turning up where I don't want you."

Rex felt a shiver go up his spine. He gripped Anna a bit tighter as he growled. "Van Kleiss. Can't say I am happy to see you either."

Van Kleiss merely laughed. "Rex for once I have the advantage." Indeed he did riding atop what for all purposes Rex could only deem a dragon. Its head and mouth were like a piranha, its Neck long and eel like. It had four wings like a dragon fly and a tail covered in spikes that seemed to move with a mind of its own.

Rex shoved Anna into Jester's waiting arms, taking a risk that he would protect her. As the beast attacked.

Rex flew at the dragon punching it in the face. It screamed and landed on the ground. It scratched at him but Rex easily dodged it. "That all you go?" he smirked but suddenly he found himself in trouble as the beast grabbed him with its tail around the ankle, whipping Rex violently in the air and smashing him into the ground.

With Rex busy Van Kleiss turned his attention to the three eyed witch. "Where is it? I know you have it witch. Though it took me forever to get the information I needed."

"Of all things I have you will never find that." She hissed back.

Jester looked towards his mother. She needed his help but how could he with Anna against his chest. He patted Anna on the cheek and her eyes fluttered. "Please you must awake, before our lives this beast does take."

Back at the fight the dragon placed a clawed hand on Rex's bruised chest, ready to tear into his flesh. A sound wave rocked into the dragon and it screamed moving back away from Rex. It's strong scales now had a rip in it. This got Van Kliess attention.

"I'm impressed. I bred that EVO myself. You're quite unique and powerful." He smirked.

Anna let out a growl and narrowed her eyes behind the sliver skin. "Dr. Lucas Van Kliess…"

Van Kliess frowned. "Who are you!" he demanded. Now it was Anna's turn to smirk.

From behind them the EVO dragon screamed again as Rex using the opening Anna had made pieced its heart. It now fell dead.

Anna turned and smiled at Rex. He was bloody and bruised but he would live.

"Look out!" He screamed at her at the same moment her nanties buzzed she glanced back as Van Kleiss was almost upon her.

His golden claws aimed right for her chest.


End file.
